Transformers Animated Seasons…
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Lo que yo pienso hubiera sido bueno ver en Transformers Animated después de su tercera y última temporada. Contiene elementos de otras adaptaciones de Transformers como son Transformers Prime, Transformers MME (IDW) Transformers RD (IDW), Transformers (Películas). El fic contiene distintas parejas, como Blackarachnia/Optimus, Starscream/Arcee, etc, etc... [Rating puede variar]
1. Con el Tiempo

**Declaracion:** _Transfromers Animated no me pertenece en ninguna forma, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

**Importante:** _Este fic funciona en forma de la cuarta temporada de TFA: Transformers Animated y como me hubiera gustado que continuara. Mi fic cambia algunas cosas del ultimo capitulo, la más notable es que Prowl aún está vivo, en ese caso es porque al unir su chisa con la All Spark se desactiva como en la serie pero al usar un trozo de la AllSpark es revivido, la razón de hacer esto es porque necesito usarlo en el fic, será útil. Espero disfruten la historia._

**Aviso:** _Este fic tiene 4 Oneshots que sirven como precuela, pueden encontrarlos en mis Historias todos comoTFA._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Rating: M<strong>

**Pareja Protagonista: OptimusXBlackarachnia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>—Con el tiempo—<strong>_

**[Detroit]**

Las patrullas dirigidas por el coche del Capitán Fanzone persiguen a Nanosec que escapa de su último atraco. El supervillano lleva días robando los bancos y depósitos más importantes de la ciudad y el Capitán Fanzone está decidido a ponerle un fin a esto.

-Jejeje, el tercero en un solo día- exclama el criminal para sí mismo sosteniendo con fuerza el saco lleno de dinero que lleva a cuestas.

-Quiero que este fenómeno este detrás de las rejas hoy, estoy harto de estas persecuciones- comunica el Capitán Fanzone por la radio de su vehículo.

-Nunca me atrapa… ¡Ah!- Nanosec termina derrapando en círculos después de golpear una red que cubría el camino. El villano termina en el suelo con el estómago revuelto y un mareo digno de la mejor atracción de carnaval.

-¿Qué… *Ugh* que fue eso?- pregunta Nanosec intentando liberarse de la red que ahora lo rodea por completo.

-No te esfuerces no servirá de nada- responde una voz femenina que hace que el villano mira hacia uno de los edificios del que baja Blackarachnia en su forma arácnida.

-¡¿Qué demonios eres?!- exclama el criminal entrando en pánico e intentando ponerse de pie para usar sus pies aun libres para escapar pero la ex decepticon llega al suelo antes y se transforma para tomar al villano de traje naranja en una mano.

-Tus días de pillo se acabaron cariño, espero que con esto Optimu deje de…

-¡Suelta al Sospechoso tu… eh… lo que seas- ordena uno de los muchos oficiales que han llegado a la escena, Blacarachnia levanta una ceja confundida.

-¿No ven que estoy ayudándolos? ¿Qué pasa con uste… ¡Ah!- Un oficial usa una lanzadora de aire para inmovilizar a la ex decepticon con una cuerda metálica que se enreda alrededor de ella inmovilizando sus brazos y haciendo que suelte a Nanosec que logra caer de pie y se marcha.

-Bien hecho Ramirez- celebra el oficial a cargo a su compañero que lleva el arma.

-Seran… *Gruñido* ¡No puedo creer que me hayan atacado!- exclama furiosa Blackarachnia que es ignorada por los oficiales.

Finalmente el Capitán Fanzone llega y al ver a Blackarachnia en el suelo aun inmovilizada y con el ceño fruncido el capitán deja escapar un suspiro y masajea su nariz intentando permanecer calmado.

Sin decir nada Fanzone se acerca a la ex decepticon y logra liberarla, los oficiales se acercan pasmados por las acciones de su superior.

-¿Qué hace Capitan? Atrapamos a uno de esos Decepticons, ella está en la lista de…-

-Ella ya no está en la lista, la próxima vez pongan más atención en las reuniones- aclara Fanzone regresando su atención a Blackarachnia que se levanta y masajea sus brazos adoloridos -Siento lo que ocurrió- se disculpa el Capitán en nombre de sus oficiales. Blackarachnia decide dejarlo así y se marcha, será un camino largo debido a su transformación que le obliga a caminar y no a conducir como sus nuevos compañeros.

En el camino de regreso la mayoría de la gente se queda viendo a Blackarachnia que aun en su forma regular llama la atención de la gente, no como Optimus o los demás autobots, Blackarachnia sabe que los humanos en la ciudad le temen y no puede culparlos, el símbolo que aun lleva en el cuello es sinónimo de maldad en muchos lugares y Megatron se aseguró que la tierra fuera uno de esos lugares.

Desde su integración en el programa de reintegración de Decepticons las cosas han cambiado a mejor, al menos en comparación. Tener raciones de energon tres veces al día es más que agradable y más cuando no es la porquería inestable que Waspinator le daba o los residuos que ella encontraba en algunos compartimientos de la nave donde estuvieron.

Su lugar de residencia ahora es mejor, la planta de ensamblaje no es un palacio pero es mejor que estar confinada a una sola habitación a merced de un enloquecido Insecticon. La compañía es mucho mejor. Los autobots se han acostumbrado rápido a su presencia, aunque algunos "Bumblebee" aun suelen asustarse cuando ella se escabulle a sus espaldas no es algo que la moleste, en ocasiones es algo divertido.

_"Y Optimus sí que es un plus en el trato"_ piensa Blackarachnia dejando escapar una pequeña risa, Optimus sigue siendo el mismo inocente y a veces incomodo Mech que era en la academia pero a cambiado algo, ha madurado y ahora comprende mejor el liderazgo y lo que significa la guerra.

Por fin en la base Blackarachnia ignora a Bulkhead y Bumblebee jugando sus juegos de video en la pantalla de la sala y pasa de largo. Sari nota a la decaída Arachnia y se acerca.

-Blackarachnia espera- exclama Sari alcanzando a la Ex Decepticon.

-Ahora no niña, estoy cansada y fue un largo día- exclama Arachnia volteando para mirar a Sari.

-Vamos no pudo ser tan malo el patrullaje de hoy- asegura Sari con una sonrisa que casi hace sentir mejor a Blackarachnia _"casi"_

-Como si no fuera suficiente el tener que caminar todo el patrullaje ¡Resulta que al intentar atrapar a ese fenómeno de leotardo naranja de Nanosec los agentes de la ley humanos me atacaron y el pillo escapo!- explica Arachnia sin intentar ocultar la frustración de su voz.

-Oh, supongo que si fue un mal día… je- exclama Sari con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Solo quiero descansar un poco, dile a Optimus que estaré en mi habitación si alguien me necesita- informa Blackarachnia tomando rumbo a su habitación.

Al entrar la Ex Decepticon se deja caer en su puesto de descanso para intentar entrar en modo de recarga. Su habitación no es nada especial. La habitación aún está casi completamente intacta, sin nada que la haga destacar de entre las demás a no ser que se cuente como destacar ser la única habitación sin decoraciones o toques personales. Solo un puesto de recarga y algunos estantes vacíos. La puerta de la habitación se abre y Blackarachnia gruñe y se gira para dar la espalda a quien sea que decidió hacerle una visita.

-Sari me dijo lo que sucedió…- comienza Optimus quedándose en la puerta de la habitación sin dar un paso dentro a no ser que sea completamente necesario -…¿Quieres hablar de eso?- Blackarachnia solo gruñe ante la pregunta.

Optimus decide que la única manera de conseguir una respuesta es entrando a la habitación de su compañera. El líder autobot intenta colocarse frente al rostro de Blackarachnia pero esta solo seguirá dándole la espalda.

-No es culpa de los huma…- Blackarachnia le lanza una mirada a Optimus el cual se detiene sintiendo la ira en los ópticos de Blackarachnia -… bueno tal vez un poco, pero ellos solo necesitan algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a ti, ya verás que pronto te trataran como a una de nosotros- asegura Optimus.

Blackarachnia suspira y reincorpora su torso y finalmente mira directamente a Optimus que intenta mantener la mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora que puede hacer. Blackarachnia sonríe igualmente pero su sonrisa se convierte en una exprecion traviesa y algo malvada.

Con sus extremidades arácnidas la feme de chasis obscuro se impulsa para poder rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Optimus y acercar sus rostros.

-Definitivamente eres mejor líder que Sentinel o Ultra Magnus y por primus que eres mejor que Megatron ¿Quieres saber porque?- pregunta Blackarachnia acercando mas el rostro de Optimus al suyo.

-Yo… eh…- Optimus no puede formular una frase completa y su compañera sonríe complasida por la reacción del autobot que no a dejado de ser el mismo bot que conoció en la academia.

-Tomare eso como un si…- exclama Blackarachnia sonriendo y lentamente acariciando el contorno de la barbilla de optimus con uno de sus dígitos -…eres leal, valiente, tu chispa es la más pura que cualquiera de esos viejos bots del concejo pueden aspirar a ser y puedo hacer esto contigo…- termina la feme de chasis obscuro uniendo sus labios con los de Optimus que después de unos segundos de shock responde ante el beso y lo profundiza.

Instintivamente Blackarachnia se recuesta para dejar que Optimus se coloque sobre ella y de inmediato cuando el bot de chasis rojo lo hace ella atrapa su cintura con sus piernas y rodea con más fuerza el cuello de su amado para mantener le contacto de los labios por más tiempo.

Decidida a seguir con el curso de las cosas Blackarachnia usas sus extremidades colocándolas en los hombros de Optimus y robando algo de su energía, solo la suficiente para separarlo de ella fácilmente. El líder autobot a llegado a comprender los hábitos de su compañera y amante que parece carecer de algún refreno a la hora de usar sus componentes tecnorganicos.

Optimus decide aprovechar la libertad de sus labios para trazar una línea de besos y pequeñas mordidas alrededor del cuello de Blackarachnia que arquea su espalda pegando sus cuerpos uno al otro. Sabiendo donde los componentes de la feme de chasis obscuro son más sensibles los servos de Optimus viajan y se colocan en la delgada cintura de Blackarachnia y comienzan a masajear el área en pequeños círculos ganándose un suspiro de la feme y sus manos sosteniendo con fuerza sus hombros.

Queriendo regresar el mismo favor Blackarachnia mueve sus manos trazando un camino hasta el panel de interfaz de Optimus que no puede evitar gruñir contra el chasis de su amada al sentir su tacto en un área tan sensible.

Incapaz de mantener el control sobre sus procesos más básicos el panel se abre liberando su espina de interconexión. Con una mano en la Nuca de Optimus, Blackarachnia une sus labios de nuevo en un beso más pasional y libre de cualquier inhibición restante, sus lenguas se enfrascan en una lucha de dominio que para sorpresa de Blackarachnia es Optimus quien lidera.

Queriendo recuperar algo de control en la situación Blackarachnia toma en una de sus manos la espina de Optimus y comienza a frotarla en un ritmo lento y constante que logra hacer que Optimus gruña de nuevo.

El líder autobot mueve uno de sus servos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su compañera que deja escapar un suspiro al sentir los dígitos de Optimus tanteando su puerto de interfaz, sin querer esperar más Blackarachnia revela su válvula de interconexión y repitiendo el proceso de la última ves utiliza sus extremidades para drenar de algo de energía a Optimus y separar sus labios de su chasis y unirlos con los suyos.

Tomando sus acciones como una invitación Optimus comienza a introducir su espina dentro de Blackarachnia que suspira y ronronea entre el apasionado beso que comparte con su amado. A Optimus le toma algunos segundos de activar sus ventiladores internos para bajar la temperatura de su procesador y componentes y así no terminar antes de tiempo.

Cuando su procesador llega a una temperatura idónea es cuando el prime comienza un ritmo constante y regular que es casi tortuoso para ambos amantes que están casi al límite de la descarga.

Mordiendo el labio inferior de Optimus, Blackarachnia le deja saber que puede aumentar el ritmo y fuerza que usa en sus movimientos y el Prime está más que dispuesta a complacer a su compañera que arquea su cuerpo contra el de Optimus cuando sus movimientos se hacen más fuertes y rápidos.

Sus cuerpos reaccionan al momento y sus procesos más básicos toman el control revelando sus cámaras de chispa, Optimus libera los labios de su amada y mira la cámara de esta. La cámara de Chispa de Blackarachnia está compuesta de componentes tanto mecánicos como orgánicos. Aun después de varias sesiones como esta los brazos de Blackarachnia instintivamente cubren su cámara y su rostro muestra vergüenza por su actual estado Tecnorganico.

Y como en todas esas sesiones Optimus usa uno de sus servos para retirar sus brazos y exponer su cámara susurrando bellas palabras en su receptor de audio. Ambos continúan con el acto dejando que sus chispas expuestas inicien una cansa entres sus cámaras durante la cual ambos sienten y experiencia lo mismo que su compañero por medio de sus vinculo.

La primera vez fue revelador para el Prime que sintió la soledad, la ira y traición que Blackarachnia sintió aquel día en Archa Siete, le tomo varios días poder mirarla a los ópticos sabiendo por lo que paso con tanto detalle.

Finalmente la descarga de sus cuerpos llega y una oleada de éxtasis invade cada componente de sus cuerpos e inunda sus procesadores, sus chispas se unen por varios segundos antes de finalmente regresar a sus respectivos dueños que intentan no colapsar por la pérdida de energía.

Usando sus últimas reservas Optimus sale de Blackarachnia y con un movimiento rápido la coloca sobre el para que ambos puedan intentar recuperar sus fuerzas. Los apéndices especiales de Blackarachnia trazan el contorna de la barbilla de Optimus mientras que sus pequeños servos dibujan círculos en su pecho sintiendo las casi imperceptibles vibraciones de su chispa.

-El mejor líder que he tenido- exclama Blackarachnia por lo bajo y dejando escapar una pequeña risa. Optimus sonríe para sí mismo y rodea la cintura de su compañera con un brazo.

-Supongo que ya no estas enfadada con los humanos- menciona Prime levantando una ceja, Blackarachnia mira a los ópticos de Optimus y sonrie antes de responder.

-Aún estoy enfadada con los humanos, pero supongo que puedo ignorarlo- responde la feme de chasis obscuro sonriendo poniendo su rostro al mismo nivel que el de Optimus.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedo esperar?- pregunta el líder autobot.

-Sí, no seas tan exigente- con eso ultimo Blackarachnia le entrega un beso corto a Optimus el cual lo profundiza pero antes de poder llegar más lejos la puerta de la habitación se habre.

-Blackarachnia has visto a… oh… yo…- Ratchet se queda paralizado sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación, Optimus interrumpe el momento levantando su tros de puesto de recarga aun con Blackarachnia sobre el que ahora está sentada en su regazo dándole la espalda a Ratchet.

-Ratchet yo…

-No expliques nada chico, solo… los espero a los dos en la sala- termina el medico marchándose aún algo alterado. Optimus suspira y masajea sus ojos mientras su compañera no puede evitar reír.

La pareja llega a la sala para encontrarse con Ratchet preparándose para dar un informe mientras el resto del equipo espera alrededor. Optimus se acerca al médico mientras que Blackarachnia sonríe escabulléndose detrás de Bumblebee.

Blackarachnia toma su forma arácnida y con una de sus extremidades da peños golpes al casco de Bumblebee que finalmente se gira para encontrarse con la enorme araña. El robot amarillo suelta un grito y salta hacia atrás. Blackarachnia comienza a reír mientras regresa a su forma robot.

-¡Eso no fue graciosos! Casi tengo una fuga- exclama el autobot amarillo mientras mantiene una mano en su pecho donde su chispa se a acelerado.

-Claro que lo fue, debiste ver tu rostro- responde Blackarachnia que ahora intenta contener su risa sin ningún éxito mayor que antes.

-Ella tiene razón Bumblebee, sí que fue gracioso- agrega Sari que junto con Bulkhead intentan no romper en carcajadas en cualquier momento.

-Uno pensaría que con todo eso de ser de los buenos dejarías de hacer esas cosas- expresa el bot amarillo que se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

-¿Y porque aria eso? Es demasiado divertido pequeño autobot- asegura Blackarachnia con una sonrisa conspiradora que hace que Bumblebee sienta un escalofrió.

-¿Qué sucede Ratchet?- pregunta Optimus acercándose a Ratchet que termina de informar a Prowl y Jazz.

-Es bueno ver que tengas algo de tiempo entre tus importantes "reuniones"- comenta Ratchet con una sonrisa en el rostro, Optimus comienza a balbucear incapaz de dar con alguna explicación.

-Tranquilo chico, lo que hagas y con quien lo hagas no es mi asunto, lo que es mi asunto es ese granuja de Nanosec, el Capitan Fanzone nos informó que acaba de atracar otro banco y tenemos las coordenadas de la dirección que tomo- Optimus asiente y se acerca al resto de su equipo, Bumblebee usando a Bulkhead para protegerse de una Blackarachnia de brazos cruzados y sonrisa en el rostro.

-Suficiente Blackarachnia, deja de asustar a Bumblebee- exclama Optimus acercándose.

-No estoy asustado… solo que estoy algo tenso, eso es todo- explica Bumblebee sin llegar a convencer a nadie del grupo.

-Lo que digas pequeño Autobot- exclama Blackarachnia con una sonrisa y una mano en la cintura.

-Nanosec está en la ciudad y sabemos por dónde se dirige, vamos a emboscarlo, no más juegos ¿Entendido?- Todos asienten ante las palabras del Prime y salen de la base, rápidamente Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jazz y Prowl se trasnforman para avanzar, Sari se queda detrás observando la divertida escena que sucede cada vez que deben partir a una misión.

-Me niego a esto, es simplemente degradante Optimus- exclama Blackarachnia dando un pisotón en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes que no hay de otra, no puedes mantener el paso en tu forma alterna- razona Optimus en su modo vehículo. Sari entra en Optimis mientras deja escapar una pequeña risa que por suerte Blackarachnia no escucha.

-*Suspiro* De acuerdo, pero odio esto- Blackarachnia exclama transformándose y subiendo en la parte trasera de Optimus usando sus extremidades para adherirse al chasis del Autobot.

Cuando Optimus alcanza al resto del equipo Bumblebee se coloca a un lado del líder autobot e intenta evitar un ataque de risa, siempre disfruta ver la posición en que Blackarachnia debe viajar cuando salen en una misión.

-¡Hey Blackarachnia!- exclama Bumblebee entre risas cortadas.

-¿Qué?- responde la feme arácnida que no intenta ocultar la molestia en su voz.

-¿Disfrutando el viaje?- por fin y con ese comentario Bumblebee comienza a reír y Blackarachnia gruñe.

-*Jajaja* espera… espera, tengo otro. No sabía que podíamos darle aventón a los peatones Prime- Blackarachnia gruñe intentando no saltar sobre el coche amarillo y hacerlo estrellarse.

-Pagaras por eso- asegura la feme.

-Lo sé, pero valió la pena- responde Bumblebee.

-Espero que pienses eso después- regresa Blackarachnia con malicia e ira en su voz.

Los autobots llegan al puente por el que Nanosece debe pasar, Blackarachnia aun en su forma alterna utiliza su tela para crear una red entre dos postes de luz suficientemente fuerte para detener al criminal.

-De acuerdo Autobots, nuestro trabajo es simple, detenemos a Nanosec en este lugar, la red de Blackarachnia es el plan de respaldo- indica Optimus, Blackaracnia se transforma y se acerca al resto del equipo.

-¿Puedo aplastarlo un poco cuando lo atrapemos?- pregunta Blackarachnia a Optimus que levanta una ceja ante la pregunta.

-No, no puedes hacer eso- responde el autobot, Blackarachnia solo suspira y se cruza de brazos con un puchero en el rostro fingiendo no haber esperado esa respuesta.

-En ocasiones le quitas lo divertido a las cosas Optimus- exclama la feme de ópticos carmesí.

-Optimus, el Capitán Fanzone dice que Nanosec se acerca a nuestra ubicación- informa Prowl

-De acuerdo, Sari quédate cerca de Bumblebee, el resto prepárense, detendremos a Nanosec hoy- comanda Optimus.

No tarda mucho en llegar a ellos el sonido de las sirenas policiales de las patrullas que siguen a Nanosec. El villano ríe sosteniendo dos maletines llenos de dinero en cada mano. Cuando el criminal mira hacia adelante sus ojos se abren a no poder más con las figuras de los Autobots bloqueando el camino.

-Montón de tuercas, las cosas eran más fáciles cuando no estaban aquí- se queja Nanosec aumentando la velocidad.

Prowl es el primero en atacar saltando al aire usando sus discos navaja para tratar de detener a Nanosec, pero este solo los esquiva y sigue su camino pasando de largo a Prowl.

-Veamos qué haces si no hay un camino por el que correr- exclama Bulkhead usando su masa para golpear el camino frente a Nanosec y agrietarlo dejando solo escombros, el villano usa uno como rampa y salta sobre Bulkhead que al seguirlo con los ópticos se desorienta y cae en el agujero que creo.

-*Je* esperaba algo mas difícil- dice Nanosec sonriendo victorioso, Sonrisa que desaparece cuando un rayo magnético golpea el suelo frente a él.

-Quédate quieto de una vez pequeño rufián- exclama Ratchet intentando capturar a Nanosec con sus poderes magnéticos, Jazz decide atacar mientras el villano esta distraído y se transforma para intentar envestir a Nanosec pero este solo salta sobre Jazz que es levitado por uno de los rayos de Ratchet.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpa el medico liberando a Jazz que cae con el rostro al suelo.

-No hay problema- responde Jazz algo aturdido, Nanosec pasa de largo al médico y sigue su camino, Optimus junto con Bumblebee y Sari intentan cortarle el paso al villano pero este esquiva los disparos de los aguijones del bot amarillo y los ataques de Sari.

Optimus intenta usar su hacha para bloquear el camino de Nanosec pero este la esquiva, en un último intento el líder autobot dispara sus ganchos que se adhieren al acelerador en la espalda del criminal, pero este no se detiene y usa el propio gancho de Optimus en su contra dando giros alrededor del autobot hasta enredarlo y hacerlo caer.

-*Jejeje* Uno más y listo- Nanosec se concentra en la última del grupo, Blackarachnia solo se queda de brazos cruzados y con una ceja levantada observando a Nanosec acelerar seguramente para intentar esquivar cualquier ataque que ella haga.

En el último instante Blackarachnia se quita del camino dejando a Nanosec pasar, el villano mira sobre su hombro a la feme que aún mantiene la misma pose pero tiene una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunta a sí mismo el villano que obtiene su respuesta al mirar el camino y ver la red que lo bloquea. Antes de poder frenar el criminal golpea la red con tanta velocidad que esta se estira hasta el máximo y al retraerse lanza a Nanosec al aire en la dirección contraria.

Blackarachnia usa sus disparadores de red de su transformación y captura a Nanosec en el aire para luego tenerlo en sus manos incapaz de moverse y colgando en el aire.

-¡Suéltame!- exige el villano forcejadno contra la red que lo envuelve.

-¿Seguro que no puedo aplastarlo solo un poco?- pregunta la feme al líder autobot, Nanosec se paralisa temeroso por la sonrisa en el rostro de Blackarachnia.

-No…- Optimus intenta de nuevo liberarse pero es inútil -…puede que un poco no haga daño- responde Optimus.

Blackarachnia escucha a Nanosec tragar saliva y la feme usa un dedo para enredar la red en su mano y comenzar a hacer un movimiento de yoyo causando que Nanosec se mueva casi golpeando el suelo para luego ser retraído de regreso a su posición golpeando la palma de Blackarachnia.

La policía no tarda en llegar y junto con Blackarachnia ayudan a Optimus a liberarse de su propio gancho y a desatascar a Bulkhead del agujero en el suelo. Nanosec gruñe y murmura mientras dos oficiales lo escoltan a un camión blindado para trasladarlo a prisión. Algunos oficiales se acercan algo nerviosos a la feme de ópticos carmesí que tarda algo en notarlos.

-Creo que mis chicos tienen algo por lo que disculparse- exclama el Capitán Fanzone con los brazos cruzados.

-Nosotros… bueno… sentimos lo sucedido la última vez, ya sabe… con el asunto de las cuerdas- el oficial ríe nervioso incapaz de levantar la mirada.

-Mmm… supongo que no hay problema, siempre y cuando no suceda de nuevo- responde Blackarachnia y los oficiales asienten para marcharse con prisa.

-Me impresionas Blackarachnia, pensé que los colgarías del puente- exclama Bumblebee riendo sin notar la risa en el rostro de Blackarachnia.

-¡Esto no es gracioso!- exclama el bot amarillo que cuelga de cabeza en el puente completamente inmovilizado pro al red de Blackarachnia.

-Tendrás que bajarlo de allí eventualmente- dice Optimus acercándose a Blackarachnia que admira su trabajo desde la calle que se encuentra debajo de puesta del que cuelga Bumblebee.

-Eventualmente- es lo único que responde Blackarachnia que mira a Optimus directo a los ópticos, el líder Autobot suspira y se transforma para dejar que Blackarachnia suba y puedan marcharse.

-¡Hey! ¡No pueden dejarme aquí! ¿Prime? ¿Blackarachnia?- Optimus y Blackarachnia no dicen anda ante las palabras desesperadas de Bumblebee que desesperadamente se retuerce en su prisión boca abajo.

En un callejón cercano una patrulla se enciende y sale de su posición cuando Optimus y Blackarachnia se marchan y Bumblebee está demasiado distraído con su situación como para notarlo.

Sin que nadie la note la patrulla se coloca con el resto para marcharse a la estación donde toma un puesto vacío y aparca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden dejar un comentario con su opinión, todos los comentarios se agradecen.<strong>_


	2. El Regreso de los Constructicons

**Declaracion:** _Transfromers Animated no me pertenece en ninguna forma, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

**Episode Rating:** _T_

**Devastador/Constructicons Aspecto:** _TFA-DEVASTATOR-3-of-3-165703392 (DeviantART)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>—El Regreso de los Constructicons—<em>**

**[Detroit]**

La obra en construcción del nuevo museo del automóvil de Detroit, financiado por Industrias Sumdac. Mientras que en el día el lugar está lleno del ruido de las máquinas y de los trabajadores, en la noche solo se escuchan los pasos y silbidos del guardia nocturno en su tercera ronda de la noche.

El hombre de mediana edad recarga su espalda contra una pared a medio terminar, las nuevas obras públicas de la ciudad han aumentado desde el ataque Decepticon, muchos edificios que reparar y siempre hay trabajo cuando los Autobot detienen a un supercriminal y terminan provocando algunos daños colaterales.

El Sonido de un motor llama la atención del guardia que antes de poder quitar su espalda de la pared esta es destrozada por una excavadora.

-¿Qué demonios?- exclama el guardia, una bulldozer y una grúa de carga pesada tumban una de las edificaciones que terminaron hoy en el día, dos semanas de trabajo derrumbado en solo 8 segundos.

-¡Hey! ¡Deten…- el hombre apenas puede quitarse del camino de una mescladora, un camión grúa y un camión de volteo que destrozan el material de construcción.

-¿Qué está pasando?- exclama el guardia que es iluminado por los faros de un vehículo. El hombre se da la vuelta para encontrarse con una carretilla elevadora sin conductor.

-Te diré que sucede- Dirtboss se transforma para encarar al guardia que retrocede.

Los demás vehículos se transforman para acercarse a Dirtboss, el guardia siente sus rodillas debilitarse al ver las enormes figuras con ojos carmesí.

-Lo que sucede es que esta ciudad ahora le pertenece a Dirtboss, le pertenece a los Constructicons así que ve y…

-¡AAHHH!- El hombre comienza a gritar interrumpiendo a Dirtboss.

-…como decía, dile a….

-¡AHHH¡- el guardia vuelve a gritar.

-…di…- y de nuevo -dile…- y otra vez -dile a tus…- el hombre finalmente se desmalla y Dirtboss gruñe molesto con el humano inconsciente.

-Eh… creo que lo asustaste jefe- exclama Scrapper dándole golpecitos al costado del humano.

-Valla, el humano sí que se quedó frio Dirtboss- agrega MixMaster

-¡Olvídenlo! Tengo una mejor idea- Dirtboss sonríe para sí mismo.

**[La mañana siguiente]**

Optimus y su equipo llegan a lo que queda de la obra en construcción que ahora no es más que escombros y material arruinado.

-Valla, ¿Bulkhead salió a desquitar algo de ira o algo así?- dice Bumblebee observado el lugar con Sari en la palmada de la mano.

-¡Hey! Yo no hice esto- exclama Bulkhead indignado.

-En realidad creemos saber quién lo hiso- dice la voz del capitán Fanzone que se acerca con dos oficiales acompañándole.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí Capitan? Esto no parece nada que alguno de los villano de la ciudad suela hacer- pregunta Optimus.

-No creo que sea alguno de esos fenómenos- Fanzone los guía hasta el único muro en pie y los autobots se quedan sorprendidos por el grabado en pintura blanca que lee "Detroit es de los Constructicons"

-Pensé que la explosión en la refinería acabo con ellos- exclama Bulhead.

-Scrapper me ayudo cuando Soundwave los capturo pero no lo he visto desde entonces- Comenta Sari.

-Además los Constructivos son torpes, no hacen este tipo de cosas, no hay aceite que consumir en este lugar, aquí solo lo destruyeron todo- agrega Prowl.

-Tal vez Mix Master y Scrapper no hagan este tipo de cosas, pero si Dirt Boss, si sobrevivió puede que esté usando a los muchachos para destruir cosas ¿Pero… porque?- exclama Bulkhead confundido.

-Sea cual sea las razones si ellos hicieron esto debemos encontrarlos y arrestarlos, están en la lista de fugitivos- informa Optimus.

-Oh vamos, la última ves casi logre que se volvieran de los nuestros, solo que son muy fáciles de manipular, ¿No podríamos darles otra oportunidad, al menos a Mix y Scrapper?- pregunta Bulkhead suplicando.

-Scrapper si que ayudo cuando necesitamos salvarlos- agrega Sari, Optimus se resigna ante ambos, Sari y Bulkhead.

-Puede que podamos darles una oportunidad, pero no servirá de nada si no los encontramos, mientras estén con Dirt Boss son peligrosos asi que no se arriesguen- exclama Optimus.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Buscamos vehículos de construcción por toda la ciudad?- pregunta Jazz.

-Eso sería difícil, hay docenas, con las reparaciones a la ciudad y los nuevos proyectos del ayuntamiento todas las obras en construcción están repletas de esos vehículos- informa el capitán Fanzone.

-Y no creo que ataquen en pleno día, llamarían demasiado la atención de los humanos y la policía- agrega Prowl.

-En ese caso nos separaremos para vigilar las obras en construcción Capitan Fanzone ¿Cuáles son las más importantes?- pregunta Optimus.

-Bueno… están reparando la biblioteca pública, el parque aún está lleno de cráteres, los canales cerca del área industrial están en reparación, la bahía tiene un puerto importante siendo reconstruido, eso sería lo más importante- termina Fanzone.

-De acuerdo, Bulkhead, lleva a Sari y Bumblebee vallan a la biblioteca, Jazz y Prowl se encargaran del parque, Ratchet quiero que vallas con Swindle, dile que te ayude a vigilar los canales, Blackarachnia y yo iremos al puerto- indica Optimus y su equipo se divide.

**[Esa Noche]**

Bulkhead, Sari y Bumblebee hacen guardia frente a la biblioteca que está rodeada de maquinaria de construcción y materiales para el trabajo.

-¿Entonces creen que aparezcan?- pregunta Sari.

-Es probable, Dirt Boss querrá llamar la atención, ira por los lugares importantes, solo pueden ir a uno, son solo tres de ellos- responde Bulkhead.

-Espero que no se tomen mucho tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer, estoy perdiéndome una maratón de mi serie favorita- exclama Bumblebee y como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas por el mismo Primus una excavadora y una bulldozer se encienden y Transforman.

-Este es el mejor trabajo del mundo Rampage, dormir todo el día y romper cosas toda la noche- exclama Scrapper al Constructicon con aspecto de perro que solo da un ladrido.

-¿Scrapper?- pregunta Bulkhead ganando la atención del Constructicon que saluda.

-Hey Bulk, tanto tiempo ¿ya conoces a Rampage?- Scrapper señala al perro junto a él.

-Eh… no, no lo conocía ¿de dónde salió?- pregunta Bulkhead.

-Dirt Boss, Mix y yo lo construimos, como con el resto y usamos algunas de esas piedras brillantes para darles vida- responde Scrapper.

Sari y Bumblebee se acercan a Rampage y la niña comienza a acariciar al perro en la cabeza ganándose una lambida de la lengua metálica de la criatura.

-Fragmentos de la AllSpark, supongo que eso tiene…. ¡Espera! ¿Hay más como Rampage?- pregunta Bulkhead en realidad no deseando estar equivocado.

-Claro, como si no conseguiríamos detener las obras de la ciudad para que nos paguen a nosotros para terminarlas ¿Sabes cuanto aceite estos humanos nos darán por hacer el trabajo?- Bulkhead entra en pánico, el resto de los Autobots piensan que solo se atacara un sitio a la vez.

En los canales Ratchet y Swindle vigilan e intentan no entrar en recarga por lo tranquilo que estado todo. Ratchet decide hablar para entretenerse con algo y no pensar en lo cansado que esta.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo conociste a Red?- pregunta Ratchet, Swindle sonríe recordando su pasado antes de responder.

-Estaba buscando partes para vender en el mercado negro de Cybertron e intente tomar los ópticos de Red- responde Swindle aun sonriendo, Ratchet lamenta haber preguntado.

El sonido de un motor encendiéndose llama la atención de ambos hacia un camión grúa que se transforma revelando la forma de Bonecrucer.

-No reconozco a este- exclama Ratchet preparando sus pinzas magnéticas, Swindle activa sus armas retrocediendo hacia Ratchet.

-¿Eso importa?- pregunta Swindle, el Constructicon ruge y lanza su gancho contra ellos que evitan el devastador golpe que destroza el suelo.

-No- responde Ratchet.

En el parque Prowl medita mientras Jazz mira las estatuas aun intactas que quedan en el parque, el resto están destrozadas de cuando Megatron lanzo su ataque a la ciudad. Jazz sale de su meditación para saltar y quitar a Jazz del camino de una grúa que destroza la estatua que el autobot estaba observando.

La grua se transforma en HighTower, esta vez es Jazz quien quita del camino a Prowl antes de que sea golpeado por un proyectil de concreto fresco disparado por una mescladora que se transforma en Mix Master.

-¿Los conoces?- pregunta Jazz ayudando a Prowl a ponerse de pie

-La mescladora es Mix Master, el otro es nuevo- responde Prowl.

-Pero mira quien es- exclama Mix Master.

-Ríndete Mix Master, no queremos luchar- asegura Prowl.

-En ese caso váyanse, tenemos trabajo, ¡HighTower comienza con esa fuente!- comanda MixMaster, su compañero asiente pero antes de dar un paso un disco sable es lanzado a sus pies a solo algunos centímetros de dañarlo.

-No comiences algo que no quieres terminar MixMaster, tengo mis órdenes- exclama Prowl.

-Yo también, y DirtBoss es el que tiene el aceite, asi que yo tengo mis órdenes- responde Mix disparando cemento a Prowl y Jazz lo evitan, pero Jazz es golpeado por la espalda por la grúa de Hightower.

En el puerto Optimus utiliza sus faros para iluminar cada rincón, decidido a encontrar a cualquier Constructicon. Blackarachnia por su parte perdió la iniciativa y el interés después de las primeras 2 horas de hacer guardia.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto en aparecer? no es como si fuera tan difícil lo que hacen- exclama Blackarachnia siguiendo de cerca de Optimus.

-Animo Blackarachnia, no tardaremos mucho, deberán hacer algún movi…- Optimus es interrumpido por su comunicador. Activando el canal abierto llegan las voces, de Ratchet y Jazz que gritan al mismo tiempo evitando que el líder Autobot entienda algo.

Blackarachnia se recarga contra un camión volteador observado como Optimus intenta tranquilizar a sus compañeros sin éxito. El vehículo detrás suyo se enciende y Blackarachnia retrocede con un salto y observa con horror como el enorme camión empieza a transformarse.

-¡Tranquilos! ¿Qué quieren decir con que hay más de 3? Es imposible…- Blackarachnia interrumpe a Optimus tomando su hombro, el líder autobot se gira y sus ópticos se abren al máximo al ver al enorme Constructicon Long Haul frente a ellos.

-Ok… ya entiendo lo que dijeron, encárguense de ello y comuníquense con Bulkhead y Bumblebee cuando puedan- ordena Optimus cerrando comunicaciones,

Long Haul se queda inmóvil observando a los dos autobots delante de él. Optimus activa su hacha y la sostiene con ambas manos.

-Blackarachnia, quiero que intentes escabulliste detrás de él y que lo incapacites ¿entendido?- ordena Optimus, Blackarachnia asiente e inmediatamente se transforma y desaparece entre los contenedores de carga del muelle.

Long Haul intenta atrapar a Blackarachnia con un servo pero el hacha de Optimus lo golpea y le hace rugir retrayendo su mano.

-Autobot lastimar a Lon Haul ¡Long Haul aplasta!- el enorme Constructicon ruge y con un puño intenta pulverizar a Optimus que logra evadir el impacto que fácilmente destroza el muelle donde golpeo.

Scrapper activa su taladro de mano y se propone a destruir la biblioteca pero Bulkhead lo toma del brazo para detenerlo.

-Suéltame Bulk, tengo un trabajo que hacer- exige Scrapper intentando soltarse de la mano de Bulkhead.

-No Scrapper, esto está mal, no pueden hacerlo- asegura el autobot de chasis verde.

-Como que no puedo. Mírame ¡Rampage!- exclama Scrapper y el leal constructicon rampage arremete contra Bulkhead lanzándolo contra la calle.

-Lo siento Bulk, pero así son las cosas, tengo mis órdenes y tú las tuyas- Scrapper pretende continuar pero Bumblebee usas sus aguijones contra el Constructicon que se arrodilla debilitado por impacto de energía.

Sari se acerca a Rampage que no libera el brazo de Bulkhead de sus fuertes fauces, sus disparos de energía solo parecen dispersarse contra el chasis del perro que la ignora por completo.

Bumblebee se acerca a Scrapper creyendo que el Constructicon ha caído pero ese se transforma y usa su excavadora para tomar a Bumblebee y lanzarlo contra la pared de la biblioteca. Sin ninguna otra idea Sari se acerca y le da un fuerte golpe en el hocico a Rampage que suelta a Bulkehad y se encoje comenzando a soltar pequeños pucheros.

-Mal Rampage, malo- exclama Sari.

Scrapper sigue destruyendo la biblioteca usando su taladro y a Bumblebee como ariete. Bulkhead usa su bola de demolición para atacar a Scrapper ero eso solo logra que e Constructicon atraviese otra pared dañando más el edificio.

Cuando los escombros y el humo se despeja solo queda Bumblebee abollado y débil, Bulkhead pone su atención en Sari que ahora caricia el estómago de Rampage.

En los muelles Optimus intenta no ser aplastado por Long Haul que no le da cuartel aplastando o lanzando todo fuera de su camino. Blackarachnia intenta no ser aplastada por los contenedores que Long Haul lanza a los aires.

Logrando colocarse detrás del enorme Constructicon Blackarachnia sube hasta la nuca de Lon Haul y usa su red para dejarlo ciego al cubrir sus Opticos. La feme es lanzada en el aire por los repentinos y violentos movimientos de desesperación de Long Haul al tratar de quitarse la red de los ojos.

Optimus se Transforma y embiste las piernas de Long Haul el cual pierde el equilibrio y cae de la bahía para hundirse en el agua.

-Sera… mejor buscar al resto- exclama Optimus intentando enfriar sus componentes internos, Blackarchnia sacude el polvo que callo en su chasis.

Ratchet y Swindle intentan evtar los golpes del gancho de Bonecrusher. En un intento de detener al Constructicon Ratchet usa sus rayos magnéticos para capturar el gancho de Bonecrusher.

-Ahora se bueno y ¡Ah!- Bonecrusher levanta a Ratchet que aún tiene atrapado el gancho de Bonecrusher, usando esto el constructicon hace girar a Ratchet hasta que este libera el gancho y es lanzado contra una pila de material de construcción.

Swindle abre fuego haciendo retroceder al Constructicon que en su desesperación toma un contenedor lleno de agua y lo lanza contra el Combaticon que es golpeado y dejado contra una pared.

Prowl y Jazz intentan hacer retroceder a Hightower y MixMaster sin ningún éxito hasta ahora. Jazz intenta usar una patada para golpear el torso de Mix Master pero este apenas si se mueve de su posición y Jazz cae al suelo de un sentón.

-¿Se suponía que eso tenía que doler?- exclama Mix con sarcasmo y una sonrisa y usa su cemento para inmovilizar a Jazz.

-¡Hey! Eso no es justo- Jazz intenta liberarse pero el concreto de secado rápido de Mix ya se ha petrificado.

Prowl atraer la atención de Hightower que intenta aplastar al ciber ninja, en un golpe la grua su atasca en el suelo y Prowl salta sobre ella. Cuando Hightower la libera el autobot usa su peso para desbalancear al Constructicos que tambaleante es guiado hasta Mix Master que recibe el gancho de la grúa en su rostro.

Prowl salta y aterriza perfectamente junto a Jazz y usando sus discos navaja lo libera. Mix Masters masajea su rostro adolorido y al ver a los dos autobots de pi decide que es mejor retirarse. Ambos Constructicons se transforman y marchan pero Prowl le lanza un rastreador a Mix Master.

Ratchet se reconecta cuando es despertado por Optimus que le ayuda a salir de los escombros de lo que solía ser el material de construcción al que Bonecrusher lo lanzo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué era esa cosa?- pregunta el medico aun algo desorientado y débil.

-Bulkhead dice que Mix Master, Scrapper y Dirt Boss construyeron más Constructicons, todos pudimos ver lo que pueden hacer y bueno…- Ratchet mira sobre el hombro de Optimus para ver a Bulkhead, Jazz y Prowl ayudando a Swindle mientras que Sari, Bumblebee y Blackarachnia están interactuando con Rampage.

-¿Es uno de ellos?- pregunta Ratchet recuperando algo más de conciencia.

-Sari dice que es inofensivo, por ahora le creo, no parece muy inteligente- responde Optimus acompañando a Ratchet a darle un mejor vistazo a Rampage que se transforma en bulldozer repentinamente para igual de rápido volver a transformarmse.

-Si lo que dices es verdad y esta criatura no es muy inteligente ¿Cómo encontraremos a los demás Constructicons?- Ratchet se arrodilla para examinar de cerca a Rampage le lambe el rostro del médico, Blackarachnia, Sari y Bumblebee intentan contener su risa mientras el medico gruñe.

-Prowl logro colocarle un rastreador a Mix Master, tengo a Vortex siguiendo la señal desde el cielo en cuanto encuentre su escondite iremos por ellos- explica el líder autobot.

-Eso es… ¡Ah! Fantástico pero…- Ratchet intenta alejar a Rampage que está empeñado en lamber el rostro de Ratchet -¡Podría alguien quitarme a esta cosa de encima!-

Sari se acerca y golpea muy levemente la cabeza de Rampage que retrocede dejando que Ratchet se ponga de pie. El medico gruñe e intenta limpiar los fluidos del Constructicon de su rostro y manos.

-Optimus- exclama Jazz acercándose junto con Prowl –Vortex encontró el escondite de los Constructicons, esta una de las viejas refinerías de hacer de la ciudad, en el viejo Detroit- informa el autobot a su líder que asiente.

-De acuerdo, hora de movernos, ya vimos de los que son capases, son más grandes y más fuertes pero no son más listos que nosotros, usemos eso- Con eso dicho todos toman rumbo al viejo Detroit.

**[Viejo Detroit| Refinería abandonada]**

-Por favor jefe yo… ¡Ah!- Mix master se vuelve a golpear a sí mismo en el rostro.

-¡Eres un inepto! Dejaste que esos Autobots te pusieran un rastreador, ahora saben dónde estamos- Dort Boss hace que Mix Masters se golpe de nuevo esta vez en el costado.

-Lo siento Dirt Boss- el pequeño Constructicon libera a Mix Master de su control de procesador recuperando su baliza especial.

-Tendremos que acelerar el plan, ¿Todos recuerdan como lo practicamos?- los Constructicons asienten aun algo inseguros de que el plan funcione.

Cuando los Autobots llegan a la refinería son encarados por Dirt Boss y sus Constructicons. Vortex aterriza entre los Autobot y se transforma. El Combaticon aéreo nota las abolladuras y raspones en el chasis de Swindle.

-Red Alert se pondrá furiosa contigo cuando vea esos daños, tu último chequeo fue ayer- exclama Vortex.

-Lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes- responde Swindle.

-Ríndete Dirt Boss…- Optimus activa su hacha mientras continua -… no hay razón para que esto se vuelva una escaramuza-

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y decirme que hacer? ¡Constructicons!- Exclama Dirt Boss, Rampage escucha al líder Constructicon y se apresura a llegar con sus compañeros. -¡Ensamblen a Desbastador!-

Optimus y los autobots retroceden un par de pasos y observan cómo los 6 COnstructicons empiezan a unirse hasta que eventualmente lo que queda es un colosal Constructicon.

-¿Qué dices ahora pequeño Autobot?- pregunta Devastador dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, sin darle más tiempo el enorme Constructicon intenta aplastar a Optimus con su mano excavadora pero el Prime logra evitarlo.

-¡Autobots, derriben a Devastador!- ordena Optimus.

-¿Estas bromeando?- pregunta Bumblebee tragando fluidos al ver al enorme bot frente a ellos.

Optimus no responde y avanza seguido por Prowl y Jazz -No, no bromea- se dice a sí mismo el bot amarillo resignándose.

Prowl logra saltar en el brazo nde Devastador e intenta llegar hasta su rostro pero el enrome Bot solo sacude al autobot lanzándolo lejos. Bulkhead intenta usar su bola demoledora pero el impacto solo logra mover a Devastador muy poco debido a su peso.

Intentando ganar algo de ventaja, Vortex se alza en vuelo en su modo helicóptero e intenta desorientar a Devastador disparando proyectiles ligeros pero con su mano desocupada Devastador toma al combaticon y lo lanza contra uno de los edificios.

Bumblebee salta de terro cuando Blackarachnia toca su hombro -¡No es gracioso! Este no es el…-

-Cállate- interrumpe Blackarachnia transformándose -…Usa mi cuerda tele para enredar los pies de esa cosa, espero que podamos hacerlo caer- explica Blackarachnia disparando un extremo de su cuerda en la parte trasera de Bumblebee en modo vehículo y el otro extremo lo sostiene entre sus fauces.

Bumblebee con sari a vordo hacen lo que se les indico y comienzan a trazar círculos alrededor de Devatador hasta rodear sus piernas con la red de Blacarachnia, cuando regresa y le entrega el extremo que estaba adherido a el Blackarachnia llama a Bulkhead para que ale junto a ellos.

Devastador se tambalea y cae de cara al suelo pero rápidamente comienza a reincorporarse, casi de pie y con una rodilla aun en el suelo Optimus concentra el ataque de sus compañeros en mantener a Devastador en el suelo para tener una ventaja.

Optimus usa su gancho para atrapar uno de los brazos de Devastador y es asistido por Blackarachnia mientras Ratchet intenta lo mismo con el otro usando sus pinzas magnéticas. Pero no tienen éxito, con un movimiento casi despreocupado Devastador alza a los tres autobots sobre el aire y los lanza lejos, Blackarachnia aterriza sobre Optimus y Ratchet cae cerca de algunos barriles de aceite.

-¡Cuidado con el aceite!- exclama Devastador con la voz de Mix Master.

-Trabajamos duro por eso- agrega la voz de Scrapper.

-¡Par de idiotas! Deténganse- ordena la voz de Dirt Boss.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Optimus levantándose con ayuda de Blackarachnia.

-Es lo malo de compartir un cuerpo, cuando Onslaught nos ordenaba usar a Bruticus teníamos que mantener la concentración o… bueno, solo digamos que es muy difícil controlar una combinación de más de 2- explica Swindle mientras saca a Vortex de entre los escombros de los que solía ser un muro.

-Tengo una idea- exclama Optimus -…Bulkhead y Ratchet busquen todos los barriles de aceite que encuentren, ¿Sari?- Sari reacciona al escuchar su nombre y se acerca -¿Podrías llamar a atención de Rampage?- pregunta Optimus.

-Tal vez…- Sari mira a Vortex que ya se está recuperando del golpe -…¿Puede volar?- pregunta Sari al Combaticon.

-Sí, solo fue una abolladura- responde el helicóptero.

-Bien, sígueme- indica Sari y Vortex le acompaña.

Bulkhead y Ratchet se colocan en costados opuestos de Devastados con varios barriles de aceite cada uno. El medico toma uno y con sus pinzas lo perfora dejando que el líquido color negro caiga en el suelo llamando la atención de Devastador.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Eso es Aceite importado!- exclama horrorizado la voz de Mix Master. Del lado opuesto de Devastador Bulkhead abre un barril de aceite y lo derrama en el suelo consiguiendo que Devastador le mire.

-¡NO! quería guardar ese para cuando ganáramos- dice la voz de Scrapper.

Bulkhead y Ratchet repiten el mismo proceso ganando reacciones de Scrapper y Mix Master que luchan por liberarse de la fusión para salvar su aceite.

-¡Hey Rampage!- Exclama la voz de Sari y Devastador mira a la niña que señala al helicóptero que sobre vuela sosteniendo una biga de acero con la ayuda de un gancho -¡Atrápalo Muchacho!- indica Sari y Devastador suelta un ladrido para lentamente seguir a Vortex que guía al enorme bot hasta la bahía de la refinería.

Antes de dar el último paso y caer al agua Devastador se detiene y suelta un rugido de frustración, rápidamente toma a Vortex y lo sacude hasta dejarlo completamente falto de coordinación y le lanza contra varios contenedores.

-¡Ahora tengo el control de nuevo!- anuncia la voz de Dirt Boss -… y ninguno de ustedes peque… ¡AH!-

La bola de demolición de Bulkhead Golpea a Devastador en el pecho y hace tambalearse y tropezarse con la red que Bumblebee y Blackarachnia colocaron, el enorme Constructicon suelta un último rugido antes de hundirse en el las profundidades.

Optimus y sus compañeros se acercan a la orilla para ver las últimas burbujas de aire estallar en la superficie.

-¿Crees que…- empieza Bumblebee ero es interrumpido.

-Nosotros no respiramos, no creo que esto los haya desconectado, pero al menos no son un problema para nadie ahora mismo- exclama Ratchet limpiando el aceite de sus pinzas.

-Sea lo que sea que pase con ellos, Devastador es muy peligroso, si regresan e intentan algo como esto, no sé si podamos simplemente arrestarlos- Optimus mira a Bulkhead que suspira sabiendo que lo que ha dicho el prime es verdad.

En el fondo de la bahía Scrapper y Mix Masters se golpean en el rostro mutuamente de manera sincronizada mientras el resto de constructicons observa.

-¡Son un par de ineptos!- exclama Dirtboss

-Lo sentimos Dirt Boss- se disculpan ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Esos autobots la pagaran caro, no es la última vez que escuchan de nosotros- asegura el líder Constructicon liberando a sus dos tenientes. -Hora de irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer-Dirt Boss sonríe para sí mismo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar un comentarios, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.<strong>_


	3. Short1: Control de Calidad

**Declaracion:** T_ransfromers Animated no me pertenece en ninguna forma, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

**Aviso:** _Este es un Corto, de vez en cuando subiré uno cuando se me ocurran, además de los capítulos regulares. Estos capítulos en realidad no tienen una conexión importante con la trama general del fic pero en ocasiones se me ocurren y no tengo de otra más que escribirlos._

**Episode Rating:** _T_

**Diseño de Vortex por Armbullet:** _Cabbage-crates-coming-in-over-the-Briny-307328808 (DeviantART)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>— Control de Calidad —<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[Detroit| Distrito Industrial]<strong>

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunta Vortex a su compañero que continua instalando los nuevos propulsores experimentales que recibió.

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada. Me aseguraron que estaban como nuevos, el sujeto que los uso antes lo hiso en una sola ocasión- exclama Swindle continuando con el trabajo técnico en la espalda de Vortex.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta el Combaticon volador.

-Murió- responde Swindle terminando su trabajo y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Vortex que esta petrificado del miedo.

-Creo que ya no quiero hacer esto Swindle- exclama Vortex intentando alejarse del contrabandista que lo detiene tomando su hombro.

-Vamos Vortex, no sucederá nada, lo prometo… - asegura Swindle sonriendo y levantando un pulgar, Vortex suspira y se resigna, Swindle se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hasta un área segura -…además si te preocupa la seguridad estaré detrás de un cristal reforzado, así que no me pasara nada- exclama Swindle tomando posición y comenzando a buscar en su compartimiento un drone cámara.

-Qué alivio…- responde Vortex antes de darse cuenta de lo obvio -…espera ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Swindle ignora por completo a Vortex y continua rebuscando en su compartimiento sacando de su camino todo tipo de herramientas, armas y objetor variados y arrojándolos fuera hasta que por fin encuentra el Drone que busca y lo activa. La pequeña maquina levita y comienza a enfocar al Contrabandista que aclara su garganta y revisa que su chasis no tenga manchas o rayones.

-Tres, dos y…- la cámara se activa y Swindle pone su mejor sonrisa -¿Cansado de siempre llegar tarde a sus reuniones por solo un par de Nanokliks? ¿Harto de las burlas de sus compañeros Decep… digo Autobot? ¿O simplemente un amante de la velocidad? Pues les presento los nuevos "Propulsores de Energon Enriquecido"- Swindle se aparta un poco para que la cámara enfoque a Vortex que intenta mirar su espalda donde lleva dos propulsores de un tamaño exagerado.

-Nuestro valiente sujeto de pruebas nos hará los honores de demostrar cómo estos ejemplos de la perfección en Ingeniería aérea funcionan- Swindle sonríe a la cámara y usando los controles acoplados a su brazo activa los propulsores de Vortex que lo levantan en aire.

-¡No estalle, Gracias Primus!- exclama Vortex suspirando aliviado.

-Impresionante ¿No lo creen?...- El Contrabandista de nuevo le da la espalda a Vortex y no se percata cuando los propulsores comienzan a descontrolarse y hacer que el Combaticon volador impacte contra varias paredes y grúas de carga.

-Tenemos una existencia limitada, llamen ahora y les incluiremos un par de protectores de ópticos, para que no tenga que preocuparse de ninguna basura bloqueando su vista, además que… eh…- Swindle se gira al escuchar el sonido de los propulsores y solo puede quedarse y observar como Vortex se acerca a toda velocidad incapaz de desactivar los propulsores.

El Combaticon volador va a tal velocidad que impacta el cristal reforzado destrozándolo y llevándose consigo a Swindle que intenta desesperadamente desactivar los propulsores usando los controles en su brazo.

-¡Swindle! ¡DETÉN ESTO!- Exclama Vortex que intenta no colisionar con nada.

-¡Eso intento!- responde el Contrabandista.

Ambos Combaticons observan cómo se dirigen directamente contra el muro del almacén principal de Swindle. Vortex cierra los ópticos preparándose para el impacto y Swindle hace lo mismo.

Dentro del almacén Red termina de limpiar su enfermería. Si vivir en el mismo espacio que Swindle tiene sus ventajas fuera de lo Íntimo es que nunca se escasea de material médico o herramientas pues el Contrabandista siempre recibe nueva mercancía casi a diario.

La Pared del almacén se derrumba y Swindle y Vortex entran y golpean una biga de acero que termina deformada por el impacto pero logra detener el avance de Vortex cuyos propulsores se apagan.

Red termina de dispersar el escombro y el humo de los propulsores usando un ventilador de su prótesis. Le toma un poco a los ópticos de Red recuperarse pero eventualmente se enfocan correctamente y puede ver a los dos Combaticons que reposan en el suelo cubiertos de escombro.

-¿Swindle?- Red usa su prótesis para golpear levemente el costado del Contrabandista que reactiva sus ópticos purpura.

-Eso es lo que me pasa cuando confió en un grupo de Amonites… pequeños bastardos- exclama el Combaticon.

Red pone su atención en Vortex que se levanta solo para expulsar el contenido de su tanque de combustible en el suelo que solo hace algunos momentos Red había terminado limpiar y ahora está cubierto de escombros y lo que sea que Vortex puso en su tanque de combustible esa mañana.

Swindle hace una mueca asqueado por la imagen de Vortex vaciando su tanque en el suelo y prefiere posar sus ópticos en su Sparkmate, pero cuando lo hace casi prefiere la visión de Vortex.

-¿Red? ¿SweetSpark?- Swindle comienza a ponerse nervioso con la mirada de Red, la misma que recibe cada vez que sucede uno de estos incidentes cuando prueba su mercancía nueva.

-Sera mejor empezar a sacar esas abolladuras- exclama Red activando un soplete de su prótesis.

Swindle traga lubricantes e intenta sonreír de la manera más inocente que puede pero Red solo mantiene la misma mirada mientras se acerca al Combaticon con el soplete en alto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar un comentario, todos son bien recibidos.<em>**


	4. Decepticop

**Declaracion:** _Transfromers Animated no me pertenece en ninguna forma, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

**Episode Rating:** _T_

**Barricade Aspecto por Grimwise:** _TFA-Barricade-156604165 (DeviantART)_

* * *

><p><strong>— Decepticop —<strong>

Barricade, antiguo jefe de seguridad de la prisión decepticon en Kaon ahora no es más que un fugitivo de la ley autobot. La ironía en ello no pasa desapercibida para la patrulla que aparca en un callejón solitario y obscuro para entrar en recarga.

Con la derrota de Megatron la mayoría de Decepticons restantes huyo, los que se quedaron fueron arrestados o desactivados. Barricade nunca se unió a la batalla entre el Prime y el Lord Decepticon, es un agente de la ley, aun cuando esa ley es la ley Decepticon.

Pero sin líder, los Decepticons son como una serpiente terrestre sin cabeza, aún tiene un mordida más que dar, la mayoría de sus "compañeros" Decepticon ahora se limitan a provocar caos en colonias Autobots o puentes espaciales una vida que al agente de la ley Decepticon no le parecía.

Entonces la tierra se convirtió en una opción, el único planeta donde podía ocultarse fácilmente y su señal de energía es vieja así que lo sensores autobots no podrán detectarlo.

No ha sido una existencia fácil para Barricade desde que llego a la tierra. Pese a la ignorancia de los autobots sobre su presencia, su papel de héroes de la ciudad de Detroit mantiene a Barricade en su forma de patrulla cerca de donde los autobots suelen actuar.

-"Tenemos un robo a mano armada, se solicita la presencia de todas las unidades disponibles"- llega la voz de la radio y el Decepticon suelta un suspiro.

-Un Mech ya no puede tener un día de descanso- exclama el Decepticon encendiendo su motor y tomando rumbo, puede que sea por costumbre o un sentido del deber pero no importa que tan pequeña o grande sea la emergencia, Barricade siempre asiste.

Y como la voz de la radio anuncio, Barricade se encuentra con las patrullas que rodean el primer banco de Detroit. Se ha convertido en procedimiento estándar, la policía llega, intentan calmar la situación y luego llegan los autobots y salvan el día.

El capitán Fanzone igual que su desconocido invitado Cybertroniano han aprendido y se han resignado a este procedimiento y como en otras ocasiones el capitán de policía baja de su coche y toma un megáfono de las manos de un oficial cercano.

-¡De acuerdo! Hagamos esto rápido y sin ningún civil lastimado- indica el Capitán Fanzone a sus oficiales y después de aclarar su garganta enciende el megáfono. -¡Salgan con las manos en alto y terminen con esto de una vez por…-

Un oficial toma al Capitán desde el cuello de la camisa y lo hace agacharse para evitar que una bala le dé, el proyectil sin embargo impacta contra el frente del vehículo atravesando el metal y llegando al motor.

-Y acabo de sacarlo del taller- exclama Fanzone levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa.

-No nos entregaremos, queremos un camión y un avión esperándonos en el aeropuerto o empezaremos a disparar a los rehenes- Advierte el líder de los ladrones.

-¿Capitán?- pregunta un oficial.

-Ni hablar, no dejaremos que estos sujetos se salgan con la suya- responde Fanzone.

Barricade observa como el jefe de policía organiza a sus hombres y no puede evitar sentir algo de admiración por el humano que le recuerda a sus viejos tiempos en Cybertron. Pese al gran trabajo táctico que el Capitán Fanzone y sus hombres realizan, no pueden hacer más que esperar a los autobots.

Finalmente el líder autobot Optimus Prime llega en su forma alterna y se detiene frente al edificio, no le sorprende a Barricade que los criminales salgan y suban al camión creyendo que es su vehículo de escape.

-Les pido que dejan sus armas en el suelo y levanten sus manos en el aire- exclama Optimus.

Los asaltantes saltan del susto y algunos intentan regresar al edificio con los rehenes pero Optimus se transforma y utiliza su cañón de espuma para derribar a los que huyen, el resto tira sus armas y se rinden ante el enorme robot cuya sombra los cubre.

-Dejare que se encargue de esto Capitán, debo regresar, hay un asunto que preparar- exclama Optimus y Barricade desearía tener habilidades telepáticas y no sus interceptores de ondas en este momento.

-Sí, sí, últimamente creo que solo somos los tipos de la limpieza- dice el Capitan Fanzone y ordena a sus hombres el poner bajo custodia a los criminales.

Cunado todo termina las patrullas se marchan de regreso a la estación, Barricade las sigue, es extraño cuando usa el aparcamiento de la jefatura de policía para descansar, los días lluviosos o cuando necesita calentar sus pistones, el resto del tiempo suele descansar en las calles y callejones.

Si hay algo que Barricade echa de menos de los días en Cybertron no es servir a Megatron o perseguir autobots, sino el sentido del deber. Sentirse útil a una causa. Hoy no hay una causa, no la había desde que los Decepticons fueron exiliados de Cybertron la primera vez y no la hay.

La amnistía Autobot suena muy bien para ser verdad, la mayoría de fugitivos son criminales de guerra o Decepticons demasiado temerosos de acudir a los Autobots o muy orgullosos para rebajarse y suplicar por el perdón. Barricade es de los primeros.

La patrulla se estaciona en un puesto apartado y tranquilo y entra en modo de recarga y deja que su procesador vague entre los recuerdos archivados de tiempos mejores, incluso antes de la guerra.

El Capitan Fanzone termina otro día de trabajo y desciende del ascensor en el aparcamiento solo para recordar que su auto está en el taller.

-Genial ¿Y ahora qué?- se pregunta si mismo el jefe de policía.

El capitán Fanzone nota la patrulla con la puertas abiertas y el motor aun emitiendo un leve ronroneo, normalmente esto le molestaría, los oficiales suelen olvidar apagar sus vehículos después de aparcarlos y esos significa combustible malgastado y en ocasiones la batería muere pero ahora mismo significa que alguien dejo una patrulla a su disposición.

-Tendré que hacer otra reunión para recordarles que deben dejar las patrullas apagadas cuando se termina su turno… pero ahora mismo- exclama para sí mismo el capitán Fanzone mientras intenta encontrar la ignición pero se percata que no hay ninguna.

Fanzone continúa buscando pero no encuentra nada, no llaves, no ignición y ni siquiera un botón de arranque. Decidiendo que inspeccionara eso luego, el jefe de policía intenta usar el acelerador pero el vehículo no responde.

-Solo esto me faltaba- Frustrado el Capitan Fanzone golpea la bocina del volante activándola y despertando a Barricade que reaccionando y por reflejo se transforma. Fanzone salta del vehículo que toma su forma cybertroniana.

-¡Alto o disparo!- ordena el Decepticon que intenta ponerse de pie pero el techo bajo del aparcamiento se lo impide y solo se golpea la cabeza obligándolo a arrodillarse.

-Eso dolió…- se queja Barricade masajeando la abolladura en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- exige el Capitan Fanzone y Barricade por in se percata del humano.

-Oh… yo… eh…- Barricade intenta encontrar alguna cosa que decir pero su procesador aún está recuperándose del golpe y de la repentina interrupción de su estado de recarga.

-Estoy esperando- exclama Fanzone cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo, bueno...- Fanzone suspira y masajea sus cienes.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta el oficial.

-Barricade- responde el Decepticon decidiendo que será mejor responder a las preguntas del humano.

-Es obvio que eres un Transformer ¿Autobot o Decepticon?- Barricade se poner nervioso pero decide contestar con la verdad.

-Decepticon- Ambos se quedan en silencio durante algunos segundos antes de que el Capitan se dé la vuelta con intenciones de regresar a su oficina y llamar a los Autobots.

-Quédate aquí, llamare a los Autobots y que ellos vean que hacer conti… ¡EHH!- Barricade toma al humano en una de sus manos y lo acerca a su rostro.

-¡NO!- la fuerza en la voz de Barricade provoca que su modulador alcance una nota alta, El Cpaitan Fanzone tiene que cubrirse los oídos para evitar el molesto sonido.

-Oh, lo siento- exclama el Decepticon bajando la voz.

-Primero bájame y en segundo ¿Por qué no entregarte? Los Decepticons no son exactamente amigos de la tierra- exclama el capitán de policía.

-No soy como ellos, yo solía ser como tu… en mi planeta, atrapaba criminales, no es mi culpa que Megatron se apoderara de mi ciudad, pero al menos tenía un propósito, ahora ya no soy nada…- Barricade baja al humano y lo libera -…los Cybertronianos nos entregamos a nuestro propósito y yo tenía un trabajo, no era el mejor trabajo pero era uno y luego… luego llego Megatron-

Barricade se transforma para poder acomodarse mejor y para usar el proyector de sus faros delanteros para mostrar varias imágenes en un muero relativamente limpio.

-Megatron tomo Kaon por la fuerza- la imagen en la pared es una ciudad Cybertroniana destruida y apenas en pie -…luego obligo a cualquiera que no se enlistara voluntariamente a enlistarse o lo mandaba a los campos de reciclado- la imagen cambia a la de cientos de Transformers marchando en filas con los rostros bajos y miradas perdidas.

-¿Reciclar? ¿Qué reciclaban?- pregunta Fanzone.

-A nosotros…- el ambiente se vuelve algo tenso pero Barricade continua y la imagen que proyecta cambia a la de una prisión -…me dieron a elegir, trabajaba para ellos o me enviaban a fundir, no fue una elección muy difícil, me pusieron a cargo de la prisión de Kaon donde llevaban a los Autobos capturados, mi trabajo era que ninguno escapara y aunque no era la tarea más honorable, la cumplí era mi deber- Barricade termina y se transforma de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces en la tierra?- pregunta Fanzone.

-Pensé que podría ocultarme aquí, hay cosas peores que los Autobots, otros Decepticons por ejemplo- explica Barricade.

-Bueno… aun no me aplastas, así que creeré que no eres tan malo como el resto de Decepticons, pero eso no cambia mi decisión, los Autobots querrán saber de ti- Barricade se enconje de hombros.

-Pero supongo que eso puede esperar, necesito un aventón a casa y…- antes de poder terminar Barricade se transforma y toma a Fanzone para ponerlo en el asiento de conductor y después de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad la patrulla arranca saliendo del aparcamiento.

-Podrías… ¡Cuidado!- exclama Fanzone y Barricade esquiva el camión que bajo su velocidad repentinamente.

-Tranquilo, llevo Ciclos Estelares persiguiendo alborotadores, esto no es nada- responde Barricade tomando una curva en el último segundo.

-Ya estoy viejo para esto- expresa el capitán de policía.

Barricade se detiene y aparca frente a la casa del capitán y abre la puerta para este desactivando el cinturón de seguridad al mismo tiempo, Fanzone sale del vehículo algo mareado pero logra llegar a la puerta de su casa.

-Descanse capitán- exclama Barricade apagando su motor y regresando a modo de recarga.

-Lo mismo digo- responde el Capitan Fanzone entrando a su hogar para una noche de descanso.

La mañana siguiente al salir de su hogar, Fanzone se encuentra con la patrulla frente a su hogar acercándose el capitán aclara su garganta y el motor de Barricade se enciende mientras este sale de su recarga.

-¿Supongo que iremos con los Autobots?- pregunta Barricade algo triste pero el Capitan Fanzone solo entra al coche aun medio dormido.

-Después de encargarnos de algo muy importante- responde Fanzone…

El olor a café recién hecho y rosquillas calientes llena el interior de Barricade literalmente mientras el Capitan Fanzone devora otra rosquilla de la caja de docena que compro. Ambos descansan en el estacionamiento de la tienda de donas junto con otros oficiales en sus respectivas patrullas.

-¿Esto es el asunto importante?- pregunta Barricade incrédulo, una pinza que sale de la guantera toma una de las rosquillas de la caja y la examina para llegar una obvia conclusión -no lo entiendo- exclama Barricade.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- pregunta Fanzone tomando la rosquilla que la pinza sostenía y que ahora regresa a la guantera.

-La obsesión de ustedes agentes de la ley terrestres y estos bocadillos humanos- responde Barricade.

-¿No tienen rosquillas en Cybertron? Que triste mundo en el que vivías- exclama Fanzone.

-Teníamos barras de Energon graduado, era un buen bocadillo entre turnos- Barricade se pierde en sus base de datos recordando el sabor del energon después de un día de trabajo.

-Puede que no seamos tan diferentes- El Capitan Fanzone pretende acabar con otra rosquilla cuando la radio de Barricade se enciende.

-Tenemos problemas en el centro, un camión blindado fue asaltado, se solicitan a todas las unidades- el Capitán Fanzone gruñe y refunfuñando guarda la rosquilla en la caja.

-Sera mejor encargarse de esto, ¿sabes a dónde ir?- pregunta Fanzone, Barricade enciende su motor y asegura el cinturón del asiento del conductor.

Barricade es la primera patrulla en salir del aparcamiento y el resto le siguen pero se quedan atrás casi de inmediato atrapados en el tráfico por el que Barricade maniobra sin problemas.

En la escena del incidente el Arquero mantiene a la policía a raya con sus flechas explosivas mientras que el Gigante de Rodas saca el dinero del camión volcado.

-Más rápido mi secuas, debemos terminar de preparar el botín para nuestro escape- exclama el arquero.

-¿Dónde estará el jefe? Este sujeto es molesto- refunfuña el Gigante de Rodas.

-¡Alto allí! ¡Levanten las manos y entréguense!- exclama el Capitan Fanzone usando el megaono incorporado en Barricade.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente botín mi leal compinche, dales el resto a nuestros compañeros de azul- ordena el Arquero, Rodas sonríe y usando su fuerza levanta el camión y lo lanza contra la policía.

Barricade levanta su capo y revela un cañon que dispara una red atrapando el camión blindado en el aire y regresándolo contra los dos criminales que toman el dinero y se quitan del camino.

-¿Cuántos de esos artilugios llevas?- Pregunta Fanzone.

-Siendo carcelero aprendes a estar preparado para cualquier cosa- responde Barricade cerrando su capo.

-Esta sociedad ha sido fructífera pero me temo que debo decir adiós- se despide el arquero de Rodas y usando una flecha intenta subir al techo de un edificio pero un gancho toma al villano de mallas verdes y lo ala de regreso al suelo.

-Autobots, encárguense de…- empieza Optimus retrayendo su gancho pero antes de dar su orden Barricade dispara con sus cañones laterales sus proyectiles de espuma que capturan a Rodas sin manera de escapar.

-Ok… no vi venir esa- exclama Bumblebee.

-Su nuevo vehículo es impresionante Capitán- exclama Prowl.

-Eh… si, es… es un nuevo modelo *Risa nerviosa* será mejor que llevemos a estos dos a la jefatura para procesarlos- exclama Fanzone dándole una señal a sus oficiales para hacerse cargo de los dos criminales.

Los autobot e retiran pero Prowl le da una mirada más a la patrulla. Barricade agradece en silencio que su servicio en Kaon le ella dotado de nervios de acero si no estaría temblando y perdiendo piezas.

El capitán Fanzone entra en Barricade y deja escapar un suspiro y se relaja en el asiento de conductor, Barricade enciende su motor y asegura el cinturón de seguridad del capitán para finalmente marcharse.

-¿Por qué no me entregaste? Pensé que eso arias- exclama Barricade.

-Sometiste a ese fenómeno de circo, te debía una ¿Cómo es que tienes tantos artilugios?- pregunta el capitán.

-Puedo adaptarme a cualquier situación, mi cuerpo simplemente hace los cambios y listo, es una habilidad muy útil cuando cuidas a un montón de prisioneros que solo piensan en escapar- responde Barricade.

En la base autobot Optimus y Prowl hablan sobre la patrulla del policía del Capintan Fanzone mientras Ratchet revisa una muestra de la espuma que se usó contra Rodas.

-No se necesita ser un genio para saber que esta espuma es Cybertroniana al igual que la red- exclama Ratchet acercándose al Prime.

-¿Crees que el Profesor Sumdac haya retenido algo de la tecnología de Megatron?- pregunta Optimus.

-No lo creo, además Sari habría dicho algo- responde Prowl.

-Entonces podría tratarse de un Autobot o… un Decepticon ¿Pero porque el capitán ocultaría a un Decepticon?- exclama el Prime

-Ni idea, ¿Pero cómo un Decepticon llega a la tierra sin activar nuestros sensores?- pregunta Ratchet

-¿Puentes espaciales, un rezagado del ataque de Megatron?- responde Prowl que tampoco tiene una respuesta concreta.

-Nuestros escáneres deberían de habernos alertado sin importar de como llego, puede que este Decepticon tenga algún tipo de dispositivo de camuflaje al radar- dice Optimus.

-Swindle puede tener algo que nos ayude a encontrar la señal de ese Decepticon, pero será mejor comenzar a buscar al Capitan Fanzone, puede estar en peligro- exclama Prowl.

-De acuerdo, envía a Bumblebee, Bulkhead y Sari a los almacenes de Swindle, que consigan lo que necesitamos, el resto de nosotros será mejor que encontramos al Capitan Fanzone- indica Optimus.

Barricade se estaciona en el aparcamiento de la tienda de rosquillas preferida de la policía, el capitán Fanzone sale de la patrulla algo incómodo por un insidente que sucedió solo ahce unos momentos.

-Eh… ire por algo, luego iremos a la estación y conseguiremos algo de aceite para ti… yo… siento lo de la estación de combustible, pensé que…

-Si no te molesta no quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo…- interrumpe Barricade aun afectado por lo que sucedió.

El Capitan Fanzone le da una palmada al techo dela patrulla y se retira para entrar en la tienda de rosquillas. Barricade se relaja e intenta olvidar el incidente que implico una bomba de combustible y una manguera que para el Decepticon resulto estar muy fría.

La patrulla es sacada de sus pensamientos cuando nota la motocicleta policial estacionarse delante de él, el oficial en la motocicleta baja y se queda de pie junto a su vehículo arreglando su uniforme.

La habilidad de barricade se enciende y un escáner revela que el oficial que bajo de la motocicleta es un holograma, el decepticon se obliga a permanecer tranquilo pero cuando un camión de bomberos se detiene en la calle frente a donde esta Barricade es cuando los nervios de la patrulla comienzan a tambalear.

-Muye bien, Prowl y yo guiaremos al Decepticon hasta ustedes, recuerden que puede ser peligroso y no queremos que ningún humano salga lastimado- exclama Optimus por el comunicador ignorando que Barricade a entrado a su señal.

Del tubo de escape Barricade deja salir una docena de pequeñas esferas parpadeantes que ruedan hasta colocarse alrededor de Prowl que las nota de inmediato y se transforma para saltar en el aire, las esferas estallan llenado el aparcamiento de humo.

Optimus se transforma y pretende entrar en el umo pero la patrulla sale de entre la espesa y negra cortina y acelera para alejarse de los dos autobots. Prowl sale de entre el humo y ambos autobots se transforman en vehículo para proseguir con la persecución.

-¡El Decepticon está escapando, Blackarachnia, se dirige a tu posición!- exclama Optimus por su comunicador.

-Recibido, no pasara por aquí- responde la femme que crea una enorme red entre dos edificios cubriendo el camino incluyendo las aceras. En su forma insecto, la femme salta a su red lista para recibir al fugitivo y atraparlo.

Barricade ve la trampa desde lejos y utiliza su habilidad que le dota con un par de cortadoras de energía en la parrilla, la patrulla acelera sin temor de la red de Blackarachnia.

-Oh no- exclama la femme saltando de la red y aterrizando de pie en su forma cybertroniana mientras Barricade atraviesa la red y la hace caer sin ninguna dificultad.

Optimus y Prowl pasan la trampa fallida y continúan intentando ponerse a la par con Barricade que ahora utiliza el tránsito de la ciudad para intentar perder a los autobots, Optimus se ve frenado pero Prowl maniobra entre los coches sin problemas.

La patrulla llega a una intersección e interrumpe en el sistema de transito de Detroit para desactivar los semáforos y provocar una barrera de coches que frena a la motocicleta.

-Lo perdí, Jazz, el fugitivo me supero- informa Prowl por su comunicador.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo, este sujeto no va a pasarme- responde Jazz que ya está justo detrás de Barricade con la parrilla casi golpeando el parachoques trasero de la patrulla.

-Se terminó amigo, detente y no intentes nada- exclama Jazz.

-Ni lo sueñes Autobot, vi lo que Sentinel Prime le hiso a mis amigos después de derrotaron a Megatron, su falsa amnistía no me engañara- responde Barricade acelerando y suando su habilidad especial que le da la capacidad de dejar caer gel anti fricción en el asfalto frenando casi instantáneamente a Jazz.

Jazz intenta acelerar pero es inútil, el autobot se ve obligado a transformarse y lentamente salir del gel pero la resbaladiza sustancia provoca que Jazz caiga de sentón al asfalto.

Barricade acelera teniendo cuidado con no arrollar a ningún humano en su huida, pero al patrulla frena cuando ve su camino bloqueado por Ratchet y Optimus, ambos autobots en modo cybertroniano y con sus armas listas.

-Se acabó, ríndete- exclama Optimus.

-¿Por qué no me dejan solo? No hice nada malo- responde Barricade transformándose.

-Lentamente pon las manos sobre la cabeza y entrégate, no hay necesidad de luchar- asegura el Prime acercándose al Decepticon que da un paso atrás.

-No me van a poner en una celda como a lo demás- exclama Barricade levantando sus pinsas y disparando una descarga de energía que Optimus logra esquivar.

Optimus embiste a Barricade y ambos cybertronianos termina aplastando un coche que tuvo la mala suerte de ser aparcado cerca. Las habilidades de Barricade se activan y su cuerpo se modifica para crear dos propulsores en su espalda y levantar el peso del prime lanzándolo lejos.

-Esto se está volviendo ridículo…- comienza Ratchet acercándose a Optimus que intenta ponerse de pie -…seguirá modificándose sin importar lo que hagamos-

-¿Ratchet? Ratchet, aquí Bumblebee- exclama el bot amarillo por el comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede chico?- Pregunta Ratchet.

-Swindle dice que mantengan ocupado a Barricade, que tiene una idea- responde Bumblebee.

-¿Cómo sabe su nombre?- pregunta Ratchet que usa sus habilidades magnéticas contra Barricade pero este las contrarresta usando sus descargar, ambos rayos de energía se encuentran en medio de la calle intentando superar al otro.

-Vortex lo conoce, dicen que lo mantengas ocupado y que no uses ningún arma, si se siente amenazado se activan sus habilidades- responde Bumblebee.

-Oh…- Ratchet observa los ópticos de Barricade parpadear y sus pinzas se modifican aumentando mayor potencia a sus descargas de energía que fácilmente superan a las de racthet y lo lanzan contra un muro.

Barricade cae de rodillas exhausto de la persecución y la batalla, han pasado ciclos solares desde la última vez que su tanque de combustible estuvo lleno y su cuerpo esta resintiendo la carencia de energon.

Optimus logra poderse de pie algo aturdido y tambaleante pero logra reconocer el sonido de varios vehículos acercándose y las aspas de un helicóptero. Barricade levanta la mirada para ver a Vortex es su modo vehículo descender y transformarse, Swindle, Red Alert, Bumblebee y Sari llegan casi simultáneamente.

-¿Vortex?- exclama Barricade forzándose a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué haces Barricade? Tú no eres un soldado, me sorprende que no te hayas quedado sin energía de respaldo con tantas modificaciones- responde Vortex acercándose a su viejo amigo.

-No he tenido un buen energon en ciclos orbitales, y estas modificaciones se terminaron mis reservas- exclama Barricade mostrando sus pinzas que en un destello regresan a la normalidad.

-La última vez tuvimos que cargarte a cuestas cuando te terminaste tus reservas- recuerda Barricade en voz alta.

-Ten la primera es gratis- exclama Swindle entregándole a Barricade un cubo de energon que el decepticon bebe desesperado.

-Gracias…- agradece Barricade -…¿pero qué hacen con los autobots? –

-Bueno, era esto o ser un fugitivo- responde Vortex.

-Además hay ventajas siendo uno de los chicos buenos- asegura Swindle, Barricade la de una mirada confundida al Combaticon -… no tengo que preocuparme porque una patrulla autobot llegue y me encierre en Trypticon, nunca hay escases de energon y bueno, las femmes no son un mal venefici… ¡Ah!- Barricade es interrumpido por una palmada en la nuca de parte de Red Alert que le da una mirada fulminante.

Barricade se acerca a Optimus dejando a Swindle lidiar con Red Alert, el líder autobot mira con algo curiosidad al Decepticon que algo nervioso se posa frente a él.

-Yo… yo siento mucho lo sucedido… cuando Megatron fue capturado Sentinel Prime atrapo a muchos de mis amigos y no feu lo que podría llamarse, amable con ellos- exclama Barricade, tratando de explicarse.

Optimus toma el hombro de Barricade para que este se relaje -La amnistía sigue en pie, podríamos usar a alguien con tus habilidades- asegura Optimus sonriendo.

La mañana siguiente el Capitan Fanzone no está de buen humor, el dia anterior su medio de transporte desapareció y los autobots causaron un caos por la ciudad. Refunfuñando sobre el hecho de usar el autobots el Capitan Fanzone no esperaba encontrar a Barricade en modo patrulla esperando fuera de su casa.

-¿Qué sucedió contigo?- pregunta Fanzone entrando en el asiento del conductor.

-Tuve algunos problemas, pero la buena noticia es ue yo ne tengo porque preocuparme de los autobots- responde Barricade bastante alegre.

-Mmm… supongo que es bueno, al menos así no tendremos que ocultarte, pero será difícil explicarlo a los chicos en la comisaria- exclama Fanzone.

-¿A dónde jefe?- pregunta Barricade asegurando el cinturón del asiento del Capitán.

-¿Dónde piensas? A la tienda de rosquillas por su puesto, y luego pasaremos a la comisaria por algo de aceite para ti- Barricade enciende su motor y toma rumbo a la tienda de rosquillas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar un comentario, ningún comentario es mal recibido.<strong>_


	5. El Malo, El Cobarde, el Egocéntrico y

**Declaracion:** _Transfromers Animated no me pertenece en ninguna forma, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

**Episode Rating:** _T_

* * *

><p><em><strong>—El Malo, El Cobarde, el Egocéntrico y Slipstream—<strong>_

**[Orbita de la Tierra]**

-La tierra, hogar de mis enemigos- exclama Starscream mirando la tierra por el monitor de la nave crucero que se le asigno, la habitación está a obscuras y el brillo de sus ópticos carmesí penetra en la obscuridad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que nos vimos por ultima ves? Este planet…

-¡Starscream!- el seeker es interrumpido por la voz de Slipstream que entra en el puente de mando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No ves que estoy en medio de algo?- exige el seeker entre gruñidos.

-Toda la nave está a obscuras, apenas puedo ver lo que… ¡Chatarra!- exclama la seeker cuando su pie golpea contra uno de los paneles del suelo.

-¿Nunca escuchaste la palabra ambientación?- pregunta el Starscream.

-No puedo creer que sea tu clon, ¡Eres un idiota!- responde Slipstream dando un pisotón al suelo.

-¡Yo no puedo crees que alguien tan exasperante como tu esté relacionado conmigo en cualquier manera!- grita el Seeker dando un paso hacia Slipstream pero golpeando su pie con el mismo panel al igual que la femme solo hace unos momentos.

-¿Ves lo que provocas?- exige el seeker saltando en un pie y sosteniendo el otro con sus manos.

Ambos seekers siguen su discusión ignorantes de Arcee entrando en el puente de mando junto con Thundercracker y Skywarp a cada lado.

-Detesto cuando discuten, sus gritos lastiman mis receptores de audio- exclama Skywarp acobardándose detrás de Arcee.

-Tranquilo, les pediré que se detengan ¿eso estaría mejor?- pregunta Arcee y Skywarp sonríe tímidamente y asiente.

-¡Procesador defectuoso!- exclama Slipstream.

-¡Desperdicio de turbozorro!- responde Starscream.

-Starscream ¡Ah!- exclama Arcee que sufre del mismo destino que los Seekers y golpea su pie con el mismo panel que ellos.

Starscream aparta a Slipstream del camino empujándola y rápidamente toma a la autobot en brazos la cual se sorprende por ser ten repentinamente separada del suelo que olvida por completo cualquier tipo de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta el seeker casi invadido por el pánico y notificación.

-Solo fue un golpe Starscream, bájame- responde Arcee sonriendo y el seeker obedece.

-¿Quién apago las luces?, Arcee se pudo haber lastimado- exige el Seeker.

-¡Tú las apagaste idiota!- responde Slisptream pero Starscream hace como si nada.

-Tonterías, nunca haría algo tan ridículo, aunque si tuviera que decirlo diría que esta es muy buen ambientación para reflexionar sobre el pasado- Starscream se cruza de brazos y se mantiene frente en alto ante la mirada acusadora de Slipstream.

-No importa de quien fue la culpa, Starscream ¿Serias tan amable de encender las luces?- Starscream baja la mirada para encontrar los ópticos de la femme de chasis rosa y suspira resignado.

-Thundercracker, Skywarp, vengan conmigo- ordena el seeker a sus dos clones/hermanos que asienten y obedecen.

-Sinceramente no sé qué viste en Starscream, debe ser el mech mas inútil de todos-admite Slipstream mientras Starscream y sus dos hermanos salen del puente de mando.

Los tres seekers se mueven por los pasillos, causalmente golpeando una que otra pared cuando se distraen. Starscream usa su memoria para recordar el camino al panel de mantenimiento de la nave pues fue pura casualidad encontrarlo, las naves autobots son muy diferentes en diseño a las Decepticon a las que Starscream está acostumbrado.

-Atención, Thundercracker, Skywarp e Inepto…- comienza Slisptream por la megafonía y Starscream gruñe y maldice por lo bajo -… estamos entrando a la atmosfera de la tierra, apresúrate con las luces Starscream-

Starscream pasa su mano por la pared a su derecha recordando vagamente que este era el pasillo con los controles de las funciones de la nave, finalmente el seeker siente una palanca y sonriente la hala pero su felicidad no dura pues activa la escotilla de expulsión y los tres seekers son expulsados a la atmosfera terrestre.

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto? ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarles?- exclama una preocupada Arcee.

-No te preocupes tanto, Starscream no puede ser tan idiota como para no hacer esta simple tarea, además ¿Qué puede sucederle?- asegura Slisptream.

-Eh… ¿Slipstream? ¿Me recibes?- exclama el mencionado Seeker por el comunicador

-Sí, ¿Ya encontraste lo controles de la luz?- pregunta Slipstream que nota el extraño sonido en el fondo de la transmisión.

-Bueno… como líder de esta misión decidí que era mejor salir y asegurarme que no… ¡Skywarp, suelta mi brazo puedes volar!... eh… ¿no escuchaste eso verdad?- pregunta Starscream que escucha a Slipstream gruñir y rechinar los dientes.

-¿Cómo un mech puede ser tan inútil? ¡No puedo creer que te hayas eyectado solo Starcream!- exclama Slisptream.

-Yo eh… yo no *Estática falsa*… yo … no puedo escucharte *estática falsa* haremos reconocimiento, Starscream fuera- Slipstream se deja caer en el asiento del capitán que Starscream estuvo utilizando todo el viaje y en opinión de ella "Acaparando".

-Espero que no se metan en problemas, Optimus sabe que vamos de camino pero no le informaron de que seriamos nosotros- exclama una mortificada Arcee.

-Solo… *suspiro*… será mejor apresurarnos, Starscream y los otros ya deben estar en la superficie, nos tomara algún tiempo pasar por la atmosfera, esta nave tiene escudos anticuados- informa Slipstream desplegando los controles holográficos de la silla de Starscream.

**[Tierra| Ciudad de Detroit]**

Los tres jets de combate surcan los cielos de Detroit llamando la atención de los transeúntes pero manteniendo una altura decente lejos de los edificios.

-¿Quién se cree Slisptream? Yo soy el líder de este equipo, ¡No tiene ningún derecho a cuestionarme!- exclama el Seeker en voz alta.

-No me gusta aquí, ¿Saben cuántos gérmenes hay en la tierra? ¿Qué si nos contagiamos de algo?- exclama Skywarp.

-Inferiores enfermedades terrestres, nunca afectarían a un espécimen tan superior como yo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes dos- responde Thundercracker.

-Silencio Thundercracker y déjate de esas tonterías tuyas Skywarp, en primer lugar ni siquiera somos orgánicos, sus enfermedades no nos afectan- Exclama Starscream aterrizando sobre el edificio más alto de la ciudad, La Torre Sumdac.

-Haremos guardia y esperaremos a que la nave entre en la atmosfera, luego nos reuniremos con…- las ordenes de Starscream son interrumpidas cuando un shuriken cyberninja que se ensarta justo a centímetros de su rostro, Skywarp se oculta detrás de Strascream y Thundercracerk prepara sus armas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Skywarp levantando la mirada sobre el hombro de Starscream.

-No lo sé, Thundercracker viste…- un segundo shuriken es lanzado pero esta vez acierta en dar a Starscream en una de sus alas, el Seeker contiene un grito de dolor por la horrible sensación que recorre su cuerpo, las alas son las partes más sensibles de un seeker.

-¡Chatarra!- exclama el seeker retirando el arma de su ala y dejando una herida de la que brota algo de energon.

-¡Allí esta!- anuncia Thundercracker apuntando al Cyberninja que prepara otro shuriken para lanzar desde el techo de un edificio cercano.

-Te voy a volver pequeño pedazos Autobot- exclama Thundercracker pero Starscream lo detiene tomando su brazo.

-No, tenemos otras órdenes, nos vamos, deja que el autobot permanezca conectado, ya no las pagara- exclama Starscream y a regañadientes Thundercracker acepta, los tres Seekers se transforman y se marcan dejando detrás a Prowl.

-Prime, tenemos problemas, es Starscream y sus clones- informa Prowl por el comunicador.

-¡Sepárense!- ordena Starscream y los dos Seekers asienten y se alejan.

Optimus y Blackarachnia siguen al seeker azul hasta los terrenos baldíos de Detroit. Thundercracker aterriza y se transforma, Optimus no pierde el tiempo y embiste al "Decepticon" derribándolo, pero Thundercracker es más grande y fuerte y fácilmente aparta al autobot lanzándolo contra uno de los almacenes abandonados.

-Torpes autobots, sus tristes técnicas de combate no son rival para mí y mi clara superioridad- Declara Thundercracker acercándose a Optimus que esta de espadas en el suelo e intenta levantarse pero el seeker coloca su pie en el peco de autobot para impedirlo.

-¡Hey!- Exclama Blackarachnia llamando la atención del seeker que mira sobre su hombro solo para recibir una descarga de telaraña en sus ópticos y dejándolo siego. Thundercracker se tambalea y forcejea contra la sustancia que bloquea su vista mientras Blackarachnia asiste a Optimus.

-¡Inferior sustancia orgánica! ¡Cómo se atreven a usar esto contra mí!- exclama el seeker que finalmente logra limpiar sus ópticos.

-No es el original pero es igual de molesto- declara Blackarachnia.

-¿No se supone que Starscream está muerto?- exclama Optimus activando su hacha.

-¡Insignificantes Autobots! ¡Prepárense para ser derrotados!- Thundercracker activa su arma vocal pero el resultado es diferente al de Starscream, en lugar de un ataque continuo de energía, el ataque de Thundercracher es una descarga corta pero que provoca una onda de choque que lanza a Blackarachnia y Optimus lejos.

-La última vez no podía hacer eso- exclama Optimus recuperándose del golpe y del ensordecedor sonido que la descarga dispersora de Thundercracker produce.

Jazz y Prowl le dan persecución a Skywarp que intenta usar los canales de la ciudad para perder a los autobots pero Jazz logra aprovechar una curva para ponerse justo a un lado de Skywarp y saltar sobre el ya temeroso Seeker que solo entra en pánico y se transforma deshaciéndose de Jazz.

-Déjenme en paz- exclama Skywarp disparando su arma que está cargada con descargas aturdidoras.

-No lo creo Volador, el supervisor llegara hoy y no podemos dejar a un montón de Decepticons deambular por allí- Jazz salta para intentar tumbar al Seeker que se mantiene algunos metros sobre la tierra con los propulsores de sus pies.

-¡No me toques!- grita el Seeker protegiéndose con sus brazos, Jazz nunc logra atrapar a SKywarp pues este desaparece en un destello de luz para aparecer detrás de ambos autobots.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Que fue eso?- exclama Jazz.

-¡Déjenme Solo!- exige el Seeker que entra en pánico y dispara sus armas con los ojos cerrados. Jazz y Prowl evitan los impactos aturdidores y el Cyberninja intenta llegar al Seeker pero este es envuelto en un brillo purpura y desaparece para reaparecer sobre el cyberninja que aterriza en el suelo.

-Teletransportacion, impresionante, los clones de Starcream no mostraban ninguna habilidad o mejora la ultima es que los combatimos- declara Prowl.

-Mejora o no, este Decepticon debe caer- exclama Jazz preparando sus Nunchucks, Skywarp grita en terror y se transforma para intentar escapar de los autobots.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead y Sari intentan alcanzar a Starscream que llega al puerto y se transforma para encarar a los autobots que igualmente toman sus formas robot.

-Pensé que Starscream estaba desconectado- exclama Bulkhead.

-No eres el único- responde Bumblebee.

-¡Torpes! Detengan esta persecución sin sentido ahora o me veré obligado a terminar con sus insignificantes existencias- exclama Starscream aterrizando en el puerto y preparando sus armas para aturdir a los autobots.

Bumblebee no escucha al seeker y dispara sus aguijones contra el pero Starscream usa sus propulsores para evitar el impacto de energía y regresa el fuego con sus armas exitosamente acertando contra el rostro de Bumblebee que cae de espaldas con los circuitos interrumpidos y balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

-Patético- califica el Decepticon que no ve venir la bola de demolición e Bulkhead que lo lanza contra varios contenedores.

-Toma eso Starscream- exclama Bulkhead que comienza a retraer su arma pero Starscream toma la bola de demolición y usa toda su fuerza para alar al pesado autobot al suelo y no duda en disparar una descarga aturdidora dejando a Bulkhead fuera de combate.

-Finalmente- exclama Starscream sentándose sobre un contenedor.

-¿Qué les has hecho?- exige Sari que intenta reactivar a con la llave a Bumblebee sin éxito.

-No funcionara, estarán así por algunos ciclos pero vivirán- responde Starscream poniéndose de pie.

-¿Desde cuándo te contienes Starscream? No sueles ser tan piadoso con los autobots- declara Sari acercándose al Seeker que levanta una ceja y se arrodilla y ofrece la palma de su mano para que la tecnorganica suba y esta lo hace.

-Tal vez tu estés dispuesta a escuchar razones- exclama Starscream acercando a la niña a su rostro.

Optimus y Blackarachnia intentan evitar las devastadoras ondas de choque de Thundecracker, el seeker azul finalmente logra acertar y lanza al prime contra un edificio.

-Suficiente, ¡Hey Copia barata!- exclama Blackarahnia para ganar la atención de Thundercracker que se gira para encarar a la Insecticon que espera hasta que el Seeker haya cargado su onda de choque para disparar una red en su boca y provocar una explosión que deja inconsciente al seeker azul.

-Gracias- agradece el prime acercándose al inconsciente seeker que yace en el suelo.

-Sera mejor llevar a este a la base- declara Blackarachnia.

-¿Por qué la prisa?- pregunta Optimus y Blackarachnia señala al cielo detrás de Optimus que se voltea para presenciar la nave autobot finalmente llegando a la ciudad.

-Espero que el supervisor entienda esto- exclama Optimus transformándose y usando su gancho para amordazar a Thundercracker para llevarlo a cuestas. Blackarachnia sonríe y se sienta sobre el seeker que solo deja escapar un quejido pero permanece en reposo.

Skywarp intenta ocultarse en los canales de Detroit para evitar a los dos autobots que le siguen. El seeker negro sale de su escondite cuando cree que es seguro.

-Hey volador- exclama Jazz saltando sobre el Seeker que intenta desesperadamente quitarse al autobot de encima pero sin éxito.

-¡Déjame!- exige Skywarp que usa su teletransportacion pero sin importar a donde se mueva el autobot va con él.

-Mantenlo quieto Jazz- exclama Prowl esperando el mejor momento para colocarle las esposas de estasis al Seeker.

-¡Eso intento!- responde Jazz.

Skywarp finalmente se queda suficientemente quieto y con las muñecas expuestas para ue Jazz logre saltar y colocarle las esposas de estasis que dejan al Seeker inmóvil en el suelo.

-Para tener el valor de una cría de turbozorro, sí que dio problemas- exclama Jazz.

-Prowl, responde Prowl- llama Optimus por el comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el cyberninja.

-Sera mejor que traigan al clon de Starscream de regreso a la base, el supervisor está por llegar- indica Optimus.

-Vamos de Camino- responde Prowl.

En la base autobot Ratchet entra a la sala común para encontrarla vacía, el medico se sorprende y activa su escáner que le dice que sus compañeros están fuera del edificio.

-Un robot ya no puedo tener una pacífica recarga sin que algo suceda- exclama Ratchet mientras sale para encontrar a sus compañeros rodeando algo.

-Chico, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están aquí?- pregunta Ratchet.

-No te preocupes Ratchet, todo está bien, pero el supervisor enviado por el alto mando está por llegar y tuvimos que encargarnos de algunos problemas- informa Prime.

¿Qué tipo de problemas?- pregunta Rathcet y Optimus se aparta para revelar a los dos Seeker con esposas de estasis y las bocas cubiertas, Thundercracker intenta gritar sus declaraciones y quejas mientras Skywarp está al borde del llanto.

-Oh no, Prime ellos…

Antes de poder decir algo el sonido de la nave autobot llegando a su posición justo sobre el patio de la base ahoga las palabras del médico. La nave aterriza lentamente y la compuerta se abre para revelar a la autobot Arcee.

-Pensé que tenía más tiempo- exclama Ratchet para sí mismo -Chico, hay algo que debes saber sobre los see…-

-Ahora no Ratchet- acalla Optimus que se acerca para recibir a la supervisora.

-Agente Arcee, estamos honrados de darle la bienvenida a la tierra, sé que vera que los Decepticons Reformados están cumpliendo con las expectativas- exclama Optimus ofreciendo su mano como saludo y Arcee la toma y sonríe, el apretón de manos termina y la autobot nota al equipo de Optimus aun observando algo que cubren con sus cuerpos.

-Eh… ¿sucedió algo?- pregunta Arcee, Optimus mira sobre su hombro y suspira.

-Solo un incidente con unos Decepticons renegados, nada que no pudiéramos solucionar- responde Optimus.

-Bueno, como supervisora y representante del programa de reintegración es mi deber interrogar a todo Decepticon- declara Arcee pasando a Optimus y acercándose a los autobots que se partan para revelar a los dos seekers que inmediatamente reaccionan con más desesperación al ver a Arcee.

-Oh por Primus- exclama Arcee.

-Agente Ar…- Comienza Optimus pero no logra terminar cuando la femme rosa se acerca rápidamente a los dos seekers y se arrodilla para liberar sus bocas de las coberturas comenzando por Thundercracker.

-¡Escoria Autobot! ¡Los Desconectare a todos! ¡Voy a fundir sus partes y luego creare una mesa para escribir mis memorias de lo superior que soy!- declara el Seeker azul.

-Thundecracker silencio- ordena Arcee y el seeker obedece dejando sorprendidos a todos a excepción de Ratchet. Arcee libera a Thundercracker de sus esposas y pone su atención en Skywarp a quien libera de la placa en su boca.

-¡No dejes que se me acerquen! ¡Quieren lastimarme!- exclama Skywarp, Arcee toma el rostro del seeker en sus manos para poder enviar algo de tranquilidad a su procesador por medio de su habilidad de empatía.

-Tranquilo Skywarp, todo estará bien ¿Dónde está Starscream?- pregunta Arcee, Skywarp está a punto de responder cuando el sonido de los propulsores del Seeker faltante llama la atención de todos para ver a Starscream tirar a Bulkhead y Bumblebee al suelo y aterrizar con Sari en el hombro que con la asistencia de Starscream es colocada junto con sus amigos autobots fuera de combate.

-Finalmente llegaron- exclama Starscream.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme esto?- pregunta Optimus.

-Sera un placer, creo que no les informaron propiamente, pero pensé que Ratchet les había dicho- exclama Arcee liberando a Skywarp que se cubre detrás de la femme rosa como si esta fuera a protegerlo de cualquier daño.

-¿Ratchet?- exclama Optimus mirando a su médico.

-No savia como dar la noticia, pensé que tendría más tiempo- responde el médico.

-Agradecería que nos informara de lo que sucede aquí agente Arcee- exclama Optimus.

-Un placer…- responde Arcee pasando a los autobots seguida por los dos seekers hasta llegar con Starscream.

-Starscream y sus clones son parte del programa de reintegración de Decepticon y trabajan conmigo en el Departamente de Inteligencia Autobot- informa Arcee.

-¿Starscream? ¿Un autobot? ¿Y alguien en realidad puso a este seeker apuñalador de espaldas en una organización tan importante?- pregunta Blackarachnia bastante incrédula.

-¡Cuida tus palabras araña!- exclama Starscream. Arcee aclara la garganta y Starscream gruñe pero se limita a refunfuñar y cruzarse de brazos.

-Comprendo sus dudas, pero puedo asegurarles que Starscream y el resto de sus clones están completamente rehabilitados- asegura Arcee.

-Debe entender nuestra incredulidad, Starscream no ha sido el mech más solidario que hemos conocido- explica Optimus.

-Si quisiera terminar con ustedes autobots, no me habría contenido con estos dos sacos de chatarra que llaman compañeros- exclama Starscream señalando a Bumblebee y Bulkhead que aún están aturdidos.

-Disculpe agente Arcee, pero me preguntaba cómo es que Starscream está en línea, la última vez que nos enfrentamos a él fue cuando perdió el fragmento de la All Spark ue lo mantenía conectado- expresa Prowl.

-Slipstream puede contestar a esa pregunta soldado- responde Arcee.

-Donde esta esa desesperante femme- Exclama Starscream.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- exige Slipstream saliendo de la nave.

-Ya me has escuchado- responde el seeker -¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo para salir de la nave?-

-No hubiera tardado tanto si alguien no hubiera apagado todas las luces de la nave- responde Slipstream cruzando los brazos.

Antes de que Starscream pueda responder, Arcee separa a los dos seekers que siguen lanzándose dagas con la mirada.

-Slipstream, ¿Serias tan amable de explicar cómo Starscream está con nosotros?- Slipstream hace una mueca pero decide obedecer la petición de Arcee.

-Para empezar tuve un mal día así que no estaba pensando bien, si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas nunca hubiera reactivado a este montón de chatarra- exclama Slipstream sonriendo al escuchar como el seeker refunfuña y maldice por lo bajo.

-Cuando ustedes Autobots derrotaron a Megatron no es como si tuviera mucha opción, supuse que estarían buscando a cualquier Decepticon así que deje la tierra y me encontré con la señal de Skywarp que fue lo suficientemente inteligente para codificarla y activarla…-

-¡Yo no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, era completamente capas de arreglármelas solo!- declara Thundercracker.

-No tenías combustible y estaban varados en medio del espacio- responde Slipstream callando al seeker azul que se cruza de brazos y mira en otra dirección indignado.

-…como decía, rastree la señal de Skywarp los encontré, después de conseguir algo de combustible me di cuenta que era mejor viajar en números, era cuestión de tiempo para que los autobots nos atacaran así que sería bueno tener tanta ayuda como sea posible, además no podía dejar abandonados a los demás, somos familia- Skywarp sonrie un poco y Starscream y Thundercracker también pero intentan no ser tan obvios.

-Encontré a Sunstorm y Ram jet en un transporte autobot y adivinen… también encontré los restos de lo que solía ser nuestro modelo original- Slisptream sonríe recordando el decadente estado en que quedo Starscream.

-Me guste admitirlo o no, no soy una líder, no quiero esas responsabilidades, así que necesitaba un idio… digo un líder nato, tomamos los restos de Starscream y lo reparamos lo mejor que pudimos, una fracción de las astillas del All Spark que llevamos cada uno fueron suficientes para reactivarlo y esa es la historia- termina Slipstream.

-Creo que olvidaste una parte querida "hermana"- interviene Starscream y la seeker mira hacia otra dirección.

-Olvidaste la parte donde cierta femme no pudo contener sus fluidos por solo un par de Hics mas ¡Y terminamos en una estación de recarga autobot donde nos emboscaron!- Starscream rechina los dientes recordado aquel suceso.

-Intenta contener todo ese energon barato que conseguiste- responde Slipstream dándole la espalda a Starscream.

-Oh, perdona por no poder conseguir algo mejor ¡ÉRAMOS FUGITIVOS!- exclama Starscream.

-¿Pero cómo fue que el consejo libero y considero a Starscream como candidato para el programa?- pregunta Optimus interrumpiendo la discusión de los dos Seekers. Slipstream sonríe de manera malévola y Starscream se da cuenta de lo que su hermana planea responder.

-Bueno, Starscream y la señorita Arcee se volvieron muy cercanos en Trypticon, y cuando digo cercanos quiero decir muy, muuuuy cercanos- responde Slisptream.

-¡Slipstream!- exclaman Starscream y Arcee al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Slipstream fingiendo una sonrisa inocente.

-Esto es suficiente, ¡Dejaras esta insubordinación ahora mismo Slipstream! Soy tu superior y el jefe de esta operación y debes mostrarme el respeto que merezco- Exige el Seeker.

-Eres el jefe de nada Starscream, Arcee está a cargo, los autobots no son tan idiotas como para ponerte al mando de algo tan importante como esto ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que de repente te pusieran al mando de CYbertron? *Risa Falsa*- exclama Slipstream.

-Estoy así de cerca de dejarte fuera de línea ¡Sera mejor que cuides tus modales!- amenaza Starscream.

-¿Crees que puedes conmigo? No puedes ni encender las luces de una nave- responde Slipstream preparando sus armas.

-Al menos no tengo que ir al sanitario cada diez ciclos- responde el Seeker.

-Es suficiente- ordena Arcee colocándose entre los dos seekers que unen frentes intentando superar al otro en lo que parece un concurso de miradas de ira y gruñidos.

-Si hubiéramos sabido que Starscream y sus clones se desactivarían entre ellos creo que hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo- exclama Prowl.

-Bueno, aunque me cueste decirlo…- Optimus avanza hacia los seekers que inmediatamente pierden interés en su riña y observan al prime acercarse ofrecer un servo.

-Bienvenido a los autobots Starscream- saluda Optimus y Starscream duda por algunos nanokliks antes de tomar el servo de optimus en un apretón y saludo.

-Al menos alguien en este planeta tiene algo de respeto- exclama Starscream.

-No mentiré, esto es muy… inesperado, pero si alguien como Starscream puede cambiar de bando aun hay esperanza para otros- dice Optimus terminando el saludo.

-Con esto solucionado, me gustaría ver los expedientes de los Decepticons registrados y que actualmente habitan en este planeta- exclama Arcee.

-Por supuesto, Ratchet puede asistirla con eso- responde Optimus.

-Muchas gracias…- agradece la femme que antes de entrar a la base autobot regresa con los Seekers que ahora están más tranquilos.

-Starscream, esto tomara algunos ciclos, necesito que estén listos para cuando comenzamos las inspecciones, ya has estado en este planeta así que agradecería que patrullaras la ciudad- indica Arcee y Starscream asiente.

Cuando la femme se marcha con los autobots, Starscream y sus clones se acercan a la nave y activan el escudo de perímetro.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunta Slipstream.

-Ahora dejamos que los autobots sigan con sus insignificantes asuntos, tenemos cosas más importantes- responde Starscream.

-Skywarp y Thundercracker quiero que patrullen la ciudad- ordena el Starscream y los dos Seekers masculinos obedecen y se marchan.

-Slipstream, tengo un trabajo para ti…- la femme levanta una ceja intrigada, las ocasiones donde Starscream tiene un encargo específico para ella suelen ser de alta importancia -…busca lo que quede de la Nemesis en la Luna terrestre, hay algunas cosas que necesitaremos- indica el seeker que se aleja preparándose para transformarse.

-¿Qué harás tú mientras nos encargamos de esto?- pregunta Slipstream sin voltear a ver a su hermano que igualmente le da la espalda.

-Tengo que visitar a un viejo amigo, sigue el plan y nada malo sucederá- responde el seeker.

-Espero que este plan tuyo no nos estalle en el rostro como los anteriores Starscream, estamos jugándonos nuestras vidas en esto- exclama Slipstream transformándose y despegando para dejar la atmosfera terrestre.

Starscream levanta la mirada para ver la estela de humo dejada por los propulsores de Slipstream y el seeker sonríe para sí mismo sacando una libreta electrónica de uno de sus compartimientos. Al encenderla aparecen los nombres de diferentes Decepticon y el primero es Swindle seguido por Vortex y Blackarachnia.

-Tenemos muchos amigos que visitar- exclama el seeker para sí mismo antes de transformarse y despegar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y recuerden dejar un comentario.<strong>_


End file.
